


Rememberance

by Jibin_Soseoldream



Category: 2NE1, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Memories, Tragic Romance, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 39,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibin_Soseoldream/pseuds/Jibin_Soseoldream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years old Jinah Park (Sandara)   is next in line to run her parents hospital. She thought everything in her life was going great until her parents told her that they've arrange for her marry a complete stranger named Daniel (Donghae). After hearing the news, Jinah was  shocked and upset that she decided to run away with her boyfriend Jayden (JaeJoong).Then, all of a sudden Jinah finds herself waking up in the hospital not remembering what happen to her and Jayden. Will Jinah be able to regain her old memories about Jayden? Or will she start a new life with Daniel leaving Jayden as a distant memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A white room greeted the young woman as she opened her eyes. A blurry unfamiliar place came into view. She sat up she immediately felt a sharp pain in her head.  
"Whoa! Jinah I - I mean miss please don't strain yourself!" A handsome man wearing a doctor's coat saw the patient holding her head."Where am I?" The confused woman said while looking around her surroundings.  
"Miss Jinah - ssi , you're in the hospital because you were in an accident," Doctor Lee said with a serious expression.  
"I was? I don't remember that happening to me," Jinah scratched her head.  
"The reason why you can't remember what happen is because you have amnesia," Doctor Lee said as he was looking over Jinah's records. The look on Jinah's face was filled with worries.  
"But, don't worry you'll regain your memories soon enough," Daniel flashes Jinah a smile to comfort her.  
Then, a nurse came into the room to inform doctor Lee.  
"Doctor, I just checked on patient Jayden Han awhile ago."  
"How is he doing?" Before replying the nurse looked sadly at Jinah.  
"He's in critical condition," Doctor Lee gave instructions to the nurse to run tests on Jinah before giving her medicine for her head. "Critical condition?" Jinah muttered to herself. But Daniel heard her and assured her that it was a different patient he was talking about. -Flashback- After both Jinah and Daniel. got off the ride, they happily ran over Jinah's parents.  
" Mommy! Did you see us?" Jinah held her mom's hand and Daniel's as well so she wouldn't get lost in the amusement park.  
" Yes I did! Did you have have fun riding it?" Jinah nodded her head and then her tummy started to growl.  
" Oh! Sounds like our Jinah is hungry" Jinah's mom chuckled after hearing her daughter's tummy growl again. So their family went to find a restaurant,

> End of flash back 

The nurse came back with the medicine and see Jinah holding her head.  
"Miss Jinah. Are you alright?".  
Jinah slowly removes her hands and looks up at the nurse.  
"I think so, but I think I just remembered something from when I was little".  
"Really? I'll have to tell doctor Lee about it".  
The nurse hands Jinah her medicine before she left the room.


	2. Chapter Two

< Flash back >

Jinah, who had dressed up nicely, got up from the table since she was finished with her breakfast.

She picked up her purse and bid her parents goodbye.  
"Ok, I'm off to the interview! Wish me luck?"  
"Alright, Jinah fighting! The limo is already outside waiting for you," said Jinah's father.  
"Dad, I don't want to use the limo! I told you that I want to be like everyone else and ride the subway!"  
Jinah then looked at her watch and quickly ran out of the house, not wanting to hear anything else her father had to say.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Finally, she made it to Seoul. Jinah stepped off the subway. She looked at her watch again, seeing that she had an hour to get there. Jinah took out the map she printed out and started to follow it. 

"Okay, so I have to walk straight down here and make a left here and then cross." Jinah murmured to herself while looking at the map.

A few minutes passed and the route that Jinah was taking seemed to have gotten back to where she started but a different part of the subway.  
"Wasnt I here before? Ahh! I can't believe I've been walking in a circle!" Frustrated, Jinah crumbled the map into a ball and threw it in the trashcan near a bench.  
Jinah sat down at the bench and began to sulk.

"Just great. I'm going to miss my interview now but I don't want to go home and disappoint them..." the young woman muttered to herself.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
"Having a rough day, huh?" said a man sitting next to Jinah. Jinah looked beside her to see a handsome man with a book on his lap.  
"A-Are you talking to me? I'm so sorry if I disturbed you, I was just leaving," Jinah apologetically bowed to the guy.  
"It's quite alright, I can finish my book later." The handsome man smiled and offered Jinah to sit back down.  
"I was suppose to have an interview today, here in Seoul .Since i'm from Busan, it took awhile for me to get here. Also, I now know that i'm not very good with directions".The handsome man listened to Jinah explain how she got lost.  
"Hmm... I see. Now what company are you interviewing for?"  he handsome man asked.  
"Seoul hospital," Jinah replied. She looks up at him curiously as she hears him chuckle a bit.   
"I guess we'll be seeing each other often then, won't we?"  
Jinah raised an eyebrow in question, "Do you have an interview there too?"  
"No, actually, I work there as a medical coder." He then asked Jinah the time of her interview.  
Jinah checked her watch and gasped that it was almost the time that she should be at the hospital. The handsome man stood up from the bench and gathered his belongings, he then gentlemanly offered to bring her to the hospital.   
The young woman thought about it for a few seconds before accepting the guy's offer. She then politely bowed to thank him. Soon enough, the two were getting to know each other as they made their way to Seoul hospital.

>End of flash back<

 

"Handsome  man! It's the man from the subway," Jinah  blurted out  as she sat up in her bed. Then, doctor Lee entered the room.  
"Handsome man? Oh, why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Daniel  tried to liven the room  with a  joke. The young woman looked at Daniel  with a confused look.

"Um... Anyways, I have great news for you. We ran some tests for any injuries and you seem to be okay."

"Ohh...that's great!"

"Which means that you get to go home tomorrow."  A bright smile appeared across Jinah's face, so she got out of bed and bowed to thank Daniel

"Please remember to take the medicine if you feel pain."

After Daniel had left Jinah's room, Jinah's parents came to visit her and so did her friends.

 


	3. Chapter Three

> It's been a couple of weeks since Jinah was discharged from the hospital. So Jinah felt that she was ready to go back to work instead of being bored and stuck at home.  
> 

> When she stepped into the building, her co-workers came to greet her especially her best friend Celine.  
> 

> "Jinah! You're back. Are you sure you're ok to work again?” Celine gave her best friend a hug.  
> 

> "Yes, I'm fine now. As long as I take my medicine, then I'm good.” Soon, everyone went to start their shifts.  
> 

> _______________________________________________________________________________  
> 

> "Jinah....Jinah. Where are you?” mumbled a good looking man lying on the hospital bed. He has been there for almost a month since the accident. He continues to call out Jinah's name. An older woman who looks like she’s in her late forties sighed sitting beside him.   
> 

> "My poor son, it's breaking my heart to see you lying here in the hospital," the older woman cried as she held her son's hand.   
> 

> *Knock* *knock*  
> 

> The door swung open and walked in Doctor Lee.  
> 

> "Hello, Mrs.Han," Daniel politely greeted the woman.   
> 

> "Oh! Hello Doctor Lee," she stood up from her chair and bowed and shook Daniel's hand. Daniel proceeded to check his patient's progress.  
> 

> "He's out of the critical state. Which is a good thing,” Doctor Lee informed Mrs.Han. He heard her sigh in relief.  
> 

> “Thank you, oh so much, Doctor! So, when will my son be able to leave the hospital?"  
> 

> "I would say he can leave once we see that he's moving fine." Mrs. Han became so overwhelmed with happiness from the news that she decided to call her husband.  
> 

> _______________________________________________________________________________  
> 

> Meanwhile, back in Seoul hospital, it was lunch time. Jinah and her colleagues were sitting at their usual table.  
> 

> “So, what's everyone doing this weekend? 'Cause I was hoping to have a girls night out," Celine asked as she looked around the table at each of her friends.  
> 

> "I don't have any plans. I'm free!” Jinah replied.  
> 

> "I'm free as well. What about you, Sara?" The other girl named Miya turned to her friend.

> Sara told the group that she was going on a date. The girls congratulated her, gave her some tips, and also asked about the guy she was meeting. The lunch break soon came to an end as everyone headed back to work.


	4. Chapter Four

The weekend was finally here. So, the girls, including Sara, decided to have their girl's night at Celine's apartment.  
"Okay. Now that we're all here. First thing to start our girl's night, is to help Sara get ready for her date," Celine said.  
Sara then began to get herself ready with of course the help of her friends.  
A text came to Sara's phone from her date.

To: Sara  
_________________  
From: Parker  
Hey, I'm about to get off work soon. Can't wait to pick you up & kick it with you.  
_______________________________  
To: Parker  
__________________  
From: Sara  
Hi! Can't wait to see u too!  Right now i'm at my friend, Celine's house. I'll text you the address.  
________________________________  
To: Sara  
____________________  
From: Parker  
Okay cool! See ya soon.  
__________________________________  
To: Parker  
_____________________  
From: Sara  
Ah okay! :)

"Aww! Are you texting him?" Jinah asked while concentrating on doing her friend's hair.  
"Yeah. His name is Parker Jung, and he's the CEO of a hiphop clothing company. But unnie can I ask you a question?"  
Once Jinah was finished doing Sara's hair, she put down the tools on the kitchen counter and grabbed a chair to sit.  
"Sure! You can ask me anything." Sara looked at Jinah for a second before asking her question. Even though her question may be about her and Jayden.  
"Um.... What was your first date like with Jayden? I'm sorry, I know you're  still trying to get back your memories."  
Before Jinah could open her mouth to answer, Sara was escorted to Celine's room to change.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Doctor Daniel was on his way to his car, since he was done with his shift. As he was walking in the  hallway, he saw Jayden with a drink in his hand as he waited for the elevator.  
"Oh! Hello Doctor Lee," the patient greeted Daniel with a bow.  
"Did you come out to take a walk?"Jayden nodded his head to reply.  
"I just finished going to therapy. The therapist said I'm almost well enough to move on my own." Daniel smiled and congratulated his patient.  
"Your mom will be very happy about that."   
The two men talked a bit more before they parted.  
_________________________________________________________________

Now, back at Celine's apartment, the girls were having their girls night.  
In the living room, where Jinah, Miya, and Celine gathered, they waited for Sara to come out.  
"Ms.Sara,  please come out!" All three girls called out to their friend.  
The door of the room creaked open revealing a beautiful Sara with her makeover. Sara walked like a model over to the living room where her friends were.  
"Aww! Sara, you truly look stunning," Celine complimented.  
"Parker will definitely fall even more for you," said Jinah. Miya, who's siting on the couch, was bawling her eyes out.  
"Aww, Miya Unnie, please don't cry." Sara gave a hug to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry, you just look amazing," Miya said while wiping off her tears with her hands. Celine quickly handed Miya some tissues from the tissue box on the coffee table.  
Then, the door bell rang which meant Parker had finally arrived.


	5. Chapter Five

Then, the doorbell rang which meant Parker had arrived. Standing outside the door, stood a very tall and handsome man. His attire was somewhat formal like a nice dress shirt and jeans. The shoes he wore were the hottest and were really expensive sneakers. After all, his style was hip hop.  
So, now all the girls were in the living room sitting on the couch chatting amongst themselves.  
"Oooh Sara, I think you're date is here," Celine teased as she got up from the couch to open the door.  
"Um... hello, I'm here to pick up Sara?" The tall handsome man greeted Celine, which had Celine captivated by his looks, smile, and voice.  
"Ah yes, please come in. Sara has told us a lot about you." Celine brushed back the strands of her hair behind her ears.  
After they had introduced and gotten to know a little bit more about each other to Parker, it was time for the couple to go on their date.  
"Bye! Don't worry about us and have fun," Jinah said as she gave Sara a goodbye hug.  
"Yeah! We'll probably go bar hopping, or something," Celine added.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It's been over two hours since Sara has been on her date with Parker. The three women went bar hopping

"Cel, please stop drinking, you've almost finished the whole bottle of Rum," Miya begged as she was still sober even though she took a few shots.  Although she wished she was as drunk as her friend who was embarrassing them with her obnoxious, loud, drunken mouth.

"Just one more shot?"Celine asked in her really drunken state as she held up one finger.

"Miya is right, Celine. Let's call it a night huh?" Jinah being tipsy tried to convince her friend so they could go back to her apartment.

"This is supposed to our girl's night out. You guys are ruining it!" Celine folded her arms on the table as her head rested on it.

"Yah! Celine. Why are you acting like this?" said Miya.

"You want to know why I'm like this? Then bring me a another bottle." Celine waved the empty bottle of rum  with a mischievous smile.

"Okay fine, we'll get another bottle."Jinah gave in to her friend and got up from her seat slowly but she was unable to stand properly . But Celine changed her mind since she was only kidding.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you the reason. You cannot tell Sara, got it?" Once both Miya and Jinah agreed not to tell Sara, Celine proceeded to tell them her secret.

"You're in love with Parker?!!" Both girls said it at the same time while Celine tried to quiet them down.

"Cel, I think the rum has gotten to you.  I thought your bad habit of stealing other girl's boyfriends was gone." Miya reminded Celine.

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from getting to know him more, and making him fall for me too. I can just picture Parker and I together," as Celine  smiled and giggled at the thought. With that said they left the bar. Jinah and Miya carried the drunken Celine as they waited on the curb to hail a taxi.

"Celine, you  just met Parker- I mean we all met him. How could she instantly be in love with him?" Jinah muttered to herself as she looked out on the streets of Seoul.

  


Finally the three women made it back to the apartment. But as  they were waiting for an available elevator.  A receptionist informed the girls that the other elevator was out of order. After that, they decided to take the stairs up to Celine's apartment, on the third floor.

While climbing up the stairs, Celine, who was drunk, was complaining about how there was so much stairs. She then lost her balance on the first step on the second flight of stairs and twisted her left ankle and fell then she was knocked out. Both Jinah and Miya rushed to aid Celine, so they helped her up and carried her back down. Jinah called the ambulance once they got in front of the entrance. The ambulance arrived and put Celine who is knocked out on the stretcher, and both Jinah and Miya followed into the van as well.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter Six

The next morning, Celine woke up to a bright white room and  heard familiar voices that greeted her."You're finally awake! Thank goodness you're ok, hold on, I'll get Dr. Lee," Miya said feeling at ease, then stepped out. Moments later, Miya came back with the doctor. "How are you feeling?" Daniel asked as he proceeded to check on her."What happened? My head is throbbing." Céline looked around the room."Miss, you just woke up here at Hongdae Clinic. You were drunk and twisted your ankle. Do you remember anything?" Doctor Lee asked.Celine shook her head no and tried to sit up, but she winced at the pain of her ankle. Daniel then bandaged up Celine's ankle. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Miya and Jinah were called into Doctor Lee's office, they began to talk about Celine's condition."Miya-ssi, and Jinah-ssi we can discharge Ms. Cho now ,but she has to stay off her ankle for about four to six weeks in order for it to heal." Doctor Lee informed both girls  who came to the hospital with Céline."Okay, thank you, we'll bring her home now. You've worked hard." The girls, who felt now at ease, bowed thankfully to Daniel before walking out of his office.A few minutes later, Celine was ready to leave the hospital. As all three girls   waited outside the  hospital, they hailed a taxi.Unknowingly, a woman carrying a big bag entered the hospital and walked up to the reception desk. "Hello, I'm here to get my son today," the woman told the receptionist with a happy look upon her face. "Ah yes. You must be very happy that he's finally coming home," the receptionist replied while doing her work on the computer. While waiting for the "ok," to go up to see her son, in the corner of her eye, she immediantly recognized Jinah who was standing outside with her friends. A displeased look came to the woman's face to see her son's girlfriend. She heard that she was well after the accident. Since she runs a salon, her customers like to gossip about the rich families and the arranged marriages while getting their hair done. Her thoughts about wanting Jinah as a daughter-law had changed forever. She grew a disliking towards Jinah now because she had not once visited her son who has longed to see her while he was in the hospital recovering. Soon, she was allowed to go up to see her son, and at that point, a taxi came and the girls got in. "You cruel woman. How could you appear in front of me now that my son Jayden hasn't even seen you yet?" The woman said with hate in her mind. She then smiled and thanked the pretty receptionist and proceeded to see her son.  ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in Jayden's room. The room was bright since the light was coming from the window. Jayden was laying in bed with his right  arm resting behind his head, as he had his left hand resting on his stomach . He was looking up at the celing thinking about times had with his cute and adorable girlfriend. "What have you been up to? Are you missing me right now? 'Cause I can't wait till I can go back to work and see you." He sighed as he turns to lay on his side. Jayden then got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then, there was a sound of someone coming into the room. "Hello? Son? Jayden - ah! It's mom,  I'm here." A woman's voice called out to her son.  But, there was no reply, just the sound of the water running from the bathroom.Jayden's mother was now in the room. She saw that her son wasn't in bed. She then sat down the bag next to her on the bed and took out the new phone she had bought him since his old phone was destroyed in the accident. Now that the phone was in her grasp,she turned on the screen and saw the contacts were only hers and her husband's, and was satisfied that Jinah was not the contact list and thought that now it's her chance to find  her son a new girlfriend. Before he stepped out of the bathroom to greet her, his mother pushed him back in with the  change of clothes she brought for him. Her son was quick to get dressed, moment later  she gave him his new phone. Then, both mother and son happily made their way out of the hospital and headed to her car to get home.


	7. Chapter Seven

The girls finally arrived at  Jinah's house in Busan after they had settled down Celine at her apartment. It took an hour or two because of traffic, but they safely made it. "Thank you for everything Miya," Jinah said before she got out of the taxi. "No worries, unnie, you should go inside and get some rest." Miya gave her friend a hug and a wave goodbye. ______________________________________________________________

The crazy weekend was over and now Monday morning was here. It may seem like just another Monday morning for some people, but not for Jayden. The happy man got out of bed, turned off his alarm, and started to get ready for work. Once Jayden was ready, he headed downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning, my beautiful mother!" He kissed his mom on the cheek while she placed his breakfast on the table. "Son, are you feeling alright?" The woman tried to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever. He just laughed it off. “Mom, I'm okay now, I'm not sick.” Jayden reassured his mother about his health. With that said, he was so excited and in a hurry to leave his house, he stuffed two pieces of bacon in his mouth and one of the eggs. Lastly, he took a bite of toast leaving some crumbs around his mouth. "Thanks for breakfast!" Jayden stood up from the table and gathered his belongings. Leaving his mother stunned by his behavior, all she could do was watch as he ran out the front door. ______________________________________________________________ After Jinah got ready for work, she headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning eomma, appa," Jinah greeted the pair who were already sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. As she sat down, her father put down the newspaper and cleared his throat. "Your mother and I have somewhere in Seoul we would like to show you after you get out of work.” Her father said with a stern tone. Jinah raised an eyebrow in confusion and just nodded her head not wanting to argue with her parents so early in the morning.  Breakfast was then served and the Park family began to eat their breakfast. ______________________________________________________________

On Jayden's way to work, he thought that it would be a good idea to stop at the florist shop and surprise his girlfriend with a bouquet of flowers. He looked around the shop a little bit before the florist came to help him. "Hello sir! How may I help you today?" the florist asked. "Yeah. Can you make a bouquet with both Irises and Carnations?” he asked as he glanced casually around the shop. “Sure, and what color do want the carnations to be?” the florist asked. “Pink." With that said, he thanked and paid the florist and waited patiently, although he was quite excited, for the bouquet to be made. In just a matter of minutes, the bouquet was beautifully done. Jayden, who had a huge grin on his face, walked out of the shop happily and excited with the bouquet in hand.  He headed to work with thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend on his mind. ______________________________________________________________

After breakfast, Jinah bid her parents goodbye with a kiss on their cheeks. Jinah's father started remind her, "Oh and don't forget after work- "Okay, appa, I promise I won't forget.” Jinah said in a hurry before she rushed out the door not wanting to talk about it any further.  Once their daughter had left for work, Jinah's mother helped her husband gather his belongings and made sure his tie was straight. She sighed as she looked off towards the entrance of the house and said, “Honey? Do you think it's alright for our daughter to move out so fast?” Jinah's dad shook his head and walked towards his wife.  He tried to reassure her. "I know you're worried for her, especially since she still hasn't gotten her memories back. But we know who can help her get them back.” "How is that going to work?” Jinah's mom questioned her husband.  Although she really wanted for her daughter to regain her memories, she was not sure if it could be done by a person.  From many of the articles she read, memories either come back to the person with due time or they never come back at all. She bit her lip, anxious for her daughter. Before her husband could answer, his secretary came and escorted him to work.


	8. Chapter Eight

"We are truly sorry, there's been a delay this morning for the train going to Seoul. Thank You and have a nice day!"  
Jinah became a little worried about how she would get to work on time after hearing the announcement. She checked her phone for the time, then decided to leave the train station to call her mom to ask her to call a driver.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Jayden arrived at Seoul Hospital a bit earlier than usual.

"Morning Jayden! That's a pretty bouquet," the lady at the front desk greeted him.

"Morning! Thanks, it's a little something I picked up for Jinah," Jayden's smile widened again as he looked at the bouquet.

After all the compliments and greetings, Jayden made his way to his desk. Before he starts his day, he wrote a note on the little card that came with the flowers. Once he was finished writing and was satisfied with the message, Jayden dropped off the flowers at the nurse's break room.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
About  an hour later, Jinah arrived at her destination. As she walked into the hospital, she greeted the staff and apologized for being late due to the delay of the train. The young woman then made her way to the nurse's break room to get ready to start her shift. While in the room she began putting her things in her locker, and in the corner of her eye she spotted the bouquet of her favorite flowers on the table. Curious, she decided to check it out.  
When she picked up the bouquet, she closed her eyes and smelled the pretty scent of the flowers. In her mind she wondered who were the flowers for and who brought them.  In order to answer her questions she looked at the cute little card found inside the bouquet.

To Jinah,

Please meet me at the cat café for lunch.

Love, Jayden <3

After reading the card, Jinah was surprised and speechless. She then put the bouquet back it's original place and immediately left to start working.    
 _____________________________________________________________________________  
Soon lunch time came. Jinah went back to  the break room to get the flowers. Then, she headed to the cafeteria where she usually ate with her friends.

"Oh, hey girls," Jinah greeted her friends as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Unnie! And ooh, who gave you that pretty bouquet?" Sara asked. Jinah showed the little note that was written on the card.

"Jinah. Do you remember who this guy is?" Miya asked as she was shocked to see whose name was on the note.  
The young woman was confused and scratched her head. "I don't think so... and how does this guy know the type of flowers I like?"

"Well Unnie, I think the best way to find out is to meet him at this cat café," Sara said trying to convince her to go as she handed back the card.

"I should go right? I'll only thank him for the flowers though." Both Miya and Sara agreed with her and told her to get going before lunch was over.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
It had been a few minutes since Jayden arrived and waited at the café. He was at the cat café in Seoul. It was a little small, less crowded than the other cat cafes around the area. However, it was  cute with only 30 cats that you could play, pet, and feed. When he got there, Jayden felt mixed emotions of nervousness and anxiety, wondering when Jinah will show up. It almost felt like he was experiencing first date jitters all over again. So, to calm his nerves he ordered a drink. He then played a little bit with the cats, which helped him forget about his previous anxiety. The cats were cute, fluffy, and playful with Jayden. One of the cats even reminded him of his own cat at home named Jiji.

Jayden took a few sips of his drink while he played with the cats using a toy with his free hand. He then looked up since he was sitting cross legged on the floor infront of his table. At that moment, a cute stylish girl with long brown hair holding Jayden's bouquet walked into the café. The outfit that she wore was a lace trim ruffled dress, with a flamingo oversize jacket in white. He watched as she put her shoes in the little cubbies, they were black Aletta 3 buckle strap boots. She then put on the slippers that were provided.

Jayden then slowly stood up from his spot and with each step he took towards her, he could feel how fast and loud his heart was beating.

"W-wow! You look really pretty today," Jayden said complimenting the young woman.

"Oh, thank you. And you must be Jayden, right? The one that sent me these lovely flowers," Jinah brushed back the strands of hair behind her ear. Then, with a smile, she stuck out her hand for a hand shake. Jayden was taken aback by Jinah's action but he shook her hand. After they greeted each other the pair sat down at Jayden's reserved table.

"Thanks for coming to meet me," Jayden tried to break the silence as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, it was so sweet and nice of you to give me these flowers. I came to thank you in person." Suddenly, a cat that looked similar to Jiji came and jumped onto Jinah's lap. Jinah was surprised at first but she gently petted the cute cat.

"It looks like he likes you," Jayden chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, and I like him too. He's so cute and fluffy," Jinah said in an aegyo voice.

"Do you like cats too?" Jinah asked.

"Yeah, I have a cat at home that looks like him and his name is Jiji," Jayden pointed to the cat on Jinah's lap.

Jinah nodded her head that she understood."I don't have any cats of my own but I like cats in general."  
   
"Can I ask you a question?" Jinah made eye contact with Jayden as she continued to pet the cat.

"Sure!" The young man cleared his throat.

"How did you know that irises and pink carnations were my favorite flowers?"

"I guess I got kinda lucky at the florist when picking out the prettiest flowers." The two chatted awhile before Jayden was suddenly called back to the hospital due to an emergency with the medical codings.

"I'm really sorry that I have to leave like this," Jayden stood up from his seat and apologized to Jinah as he put his jacket on.

"It's okay, and besides, it sounded like they really needed you." With that said, Jayden politely bowed and quickly put his shoes on and left. As he was on his way back, he just realized that he forgot to ask for her number.


	9. Chapter Nine

Later that same day, after Jinah came back from the cat café, there was still another half an hour of the lunch break left. So, she decided to head back to her friends who were still at the cafeteria. "Oh, Jinah unnie, you're back!" Sara happily greeted. Jinah put down the flowers and took a seat next to Miya. "So? How did your lunch date with Jayden go?" Miya asked before taking a sip of water from her water bottle. "Well, at first it was a little awkward. But when we were with the cats we got to know each other a little better." After, she updated them on the lunch date and everything else. Lunch soon came to an end and everyone headed back to start their shifts. _______________________________________________________________________________

Hours passed by at the busy hospital and finally, Jinah's shift came to an end. While gathering her stuff, Jinah's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she stopped what she was doing and answered the phone. "Hello? Jinah-ah, it's appa." An older man's voice said on the line. "Oh! Appa. I'm done for today." "Ah okay, be ready 'cause we're on our way now." "Ah okay, see you soon. Bye." After the call, Jinah got all of her stuff and also didn't forget to bring the bouquet that Jayden had given her today. She then headed down to the hospital's entrance to wait until the limo came. A moment later, her ride arrived and now the Park family made their way to their destination. In the silent car ride, Jinah broke the silence with a question, "So appa? Where are we going?" "Well sweetheart, for a while now, we've been looking at apartments." "Wait? A-are we moving to Seoul?" a confused look was clearly seen on their daughter's face. "No Jinah, it's not for us," Jinah's mother chimed in on the conversation as well. "Then, who is it for?" "This apartment hunting is for you. We did this so it would be easier for you to get to work everyday." Jinah's father further explained the situation. "Please don't misunderstand us. It's not that we don't want you in the house because we love you very much. We just want you to start experiencing how to live on your own," Jinah's mother said as she tried to keep herself from getting emotional. Jinah just nodded her head that she understood her parent's reasoning. _______________________________________________________________________________ House #1 -  Type- Villa  Location - Gangnam Seocho

Bed/bath - 4/2

Rent -   W 4,000,000 KRW/ Month

"First off, I would like to ask you, Miss, do you have a specific location you'd like to live?" the realtor asked as the four of them were outside standing in front of the villa she wanted to show them first. "No, I don't have any specific place in mind." The young woman replied. The realtor smiled and then continued to give the Parks the tour of the villa. When Jinah walked around examining the house, she felt that she liked the idea of living in a villa but the inside wasn't her style. _______________________________________________________________________________

House # 2 -  Type - Villa

Location - Hanam

Bed/bath - 2/2

Rent- W 3,000,000 KRW/Month

"Okay, you can take a look at this home and tell me what you think," said the realtor. Jinah and her parents looked around the apartment. They felt that every room was too small and difficult to walk around in. Jinah agreed that she couldn't see herself living there and having guests over. The Parks left to go find the realtor.

_______________________________________________________________________________

House # 3 Type- High- Rise

Location - UN Village

Bed/bath - 4/3

Rent - 4,700,000 KRW/ Month

The realtor apologized that it wasn't a villa just like the last two houses they saw. Then, after a few minutes, they were inside the house. Jinah seemed to like everything about it. Just as they bid the realtor goodbye, Jinah's mother noticed a young handsome man carrying his groceries walking towards their way. "Omo! Honey, doesn't that boy look a lot like Andy and Solbi's son?" Jinah's mother said as she tapped on her husband's shoulder to look in the direction of the young man. "Honey, I think you're right. What was his name again?" Jinah also turned to see the young man that looked familiar to her as well. "Is that Doctor Daniel Lee?" she muttered loud enough that her parents could hear only the name. "Oh! I remember now, it's Daniel!" Jinah's mother finally remembered. Then, they walked over to the young man to talk to him. "Um...Excuse me. By chance, are you Andy Lee's son?" Jinah's father said as he caught up with the young man. Daniel turned around to see who knew his parent's names. He saw an older man that looked like he was in his early 50's and was a little out of breath. "Yes sir. I am their son," the young man politely replied then did a 90 degree bow. "Do you remember me? My wife is best friends with your mother." the older man gave a little hint to Daniel to see how his memory was. "Ah yes! You're Park Jae Rim, CEO of Park Hospital."  With that said, Daniel generously decided to invite the Parks over to his home for dinner which was the building next to the apartment they just visited.


	10. Chapter Ten

During dinner at Daniel's apartment, it seemed that Jinah's family had a good time. "Wow! How did a handsome young man like you cook so well?" Jinah's mother complimented Daniel. "Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it," Daniel said then continued to clear the table. "I-I'll help you wash the dishes," Jinah stood up from her chair and helped put the dishes in the sink. "No, it's alright you're the guest." Daniel tried to assure Jinah that she didn't have to help. "Let's just say that it's a little thank you for having my family over." Daniel couldn't deny the sweet gesture and so he gave in, but settled on that he dries and she washes. Meanwhile, sitting in the living room Jinah's parents are talking amongst themselves. "Honey! Do you see this? Jinah is helping Daniel with the dishes." "Yes. Our daughter is just being kind and helping Daniel with the dishes." Jinah's father put his wine glass down on the coffee table. "No! It's more than that. Aww they look just as if they're a newlywed couple." Jinah's mom admired the pair in the kitchen. "Aigoo honey, you watch way too much dramas," Jinah's father said  jokingly as he picked up the glass and finished his drink. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ After both Jinah and Daniel finished with the dishes, the two joined Mr. and Mrs. Park in the living room. "Daniel dear, how are your parents these days?" Jinah's mom asked to break the silence. "They're busy with running the new hospital in the states." the young man replied. "Really? That's wonderful! my dream is to expand Park hospital abroad too!" Jinah's father was definitely impressed with the Lee's accomplishment. "Daniel, would you mind if we gave them a call to congratulate them?" Daniel nodded then got up from the couch, and got the house phone from the kitchen. *Rring *Rring "hello? Daniel, sweetheart?" A woman's voice was heard on the line. "Oh hi mom! I have a special guest that wants to talk to you. Are you busy?" Daniel spoke in English. "Ah really?  I'm resting at home right now, who is it?" Daniel's mother replied. The phone was then handed to Mrs. Park. "hello? Solbi unnie?" Jinah's mom greeted her friend happily. "Omo! Kim Soeun is that you?" Daniel's mom immediately recognized her friend's voice. "Yes! It's me, we called to congratulate you and your husband's success with the new hospital." "oh thank you." In a minute or so on the phone with Daniels parents, talking about when they want to visit each other. Also, Jinah's mom didn't forget to include how good her daughter and Daniel looked together and said that she wished that one day they'll be in laws. the room was filled with uncomfortable silence and blushing as Daniel, Jinah and Mr. Park listened to the conversation of the two women. After minutes passed, both Jinah and Daniel's mothers ended their phone call. Mrs. Park thanked and handed back to Daniel the phone. Then, Jinah's father stood up from his seat and asked Daniel where the bathroom was. After a few minutes, Mr. Park came back and told his wife and daughter they were leaving soon once the limo comes. "Honey, Jinah doesn't like riding in the limo remember?" Mrs. Park reminded her husband. "Oh, that's right I forgot. So how are you going to get home? Plus, I heard that there will be traffic soon." Jinah's father, concerned, asked. As a gentleman, Daniel generously offered to take Jinah home himself. "No, it's okay I can go with my parents," Jinah politely turned down Daniel's offer. But Jinah's mother strongly disapprove and insisted that Daniel take her daughter home instead. They discussed the matter as they headed down to the enterance of the building. With that said, the limo was already waiting in front and her parents got in and left first.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Once the pair saw off Jinah's parents, the two then went back to Daniel's apartment to get his keys and wallet.While waiting for Daniel, Jinah sat on the couch in the living room. It didn't take long for Daniel to find what he was looking for. As he approached the living room, he saw Jinah looking at some of his childhood photos that were framed sitting on the mantel of the fireplace. There was one particular photo that she came across. There were two happy, smiling mothers with their kids at the beach. "We can go now, I got what I needed," Daniel said. Jinah then put back the photo in it's original place. __________________________________________________________________

In the car it was quiet with only the radio playing. Jinah was thinking about what to say to break the silence. Within ten minutes of driving, they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. As Daniel was about to move up, a car cut into their lane and they almost got into an accident. The screeching brake of the car caused Jinah to slightly hit her head on the headrest. ""Are you okay?" Daniel worriedly asked. "Y-yeah I'm— Jinah’s  head started to pound painfully as she held her head in her hands. < Flash back> There was a young woman sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of soju. Sitting beside her was a guy whose face she couldn't see clearly because of the tears in her eyes "I wish I could know what's going on," the guy said. His voice sounded so familiar like she had heard if before. The guy continued to watch his girlfriend drink her soju while he pushed back strands of her hair out of her face. "Ahh! That was refreshing!" Jinah looked satisfied when she put down the empty bottle of soju on the counter. After they finished drinking the two headed back to the car. In that same very night on their way home, they passed a few clubs. Unaware of their surroundings, something unexpected happened to the pair. A drunk driver was speeding and ran the red light as the young man saw the light change to green. Trying to avoid the oncoming car, the mysterious guy tried to make a turn, however, the drunk driver's car was there and they ended up colliding. After that, all was black. Once Daniel started driving again. Jinah came back to her senses"It just can't happen again!” the young woman screamed out with fright and grabbed Daniel's arm that rested on the arm rest. Daniel was taken aback by her actions but stayed cool. He helped Jinah calm down. When Jinah finally calmed down, a yawn slipped out. As a gentleman, Daniel suggested that she take a nap and that he would wake her up when they have arrived since they were still in traffic. _________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Han household, Jayden was  laying down in his bed thinking about the lunch date he had  with Jinah.  All of a sudden, he heard scratching and meowing coming from his door that broke his train of thoughts. After opening the door, letting Jiji in, he laid back down and Jiji followed and hopped onto the bed to lay beside his owner. "Jiji-ah, I finally got to meet her today," the young man started to talk to his cat about his day as he gently petted him. All he could hear in reply was purring. "Yeah, it could have been longer if that emergency didn't come up.” Jayden sighed and turned on his side. “But she seemed to act differently when we talked. It almost felt like she didn't know who I was…" The cat turned his head with a curious expression. “Maybe I'm over thinking it, there's no way Jinah would forget about us... Could she?" Jayden then looked behind him to see his cat peacefully sleeping. He turned off the lights and went to sleep too. _________________________________________________________________

At almost two in the morning, they finally arrived in front of the gates of Jinah's house. Daniel then got out of the car to open the door to the passenger seat. Jinah was still peacefully sleeping since the seat was laid back and her head rested on the headrest. Earlier, Jinah was shivering so he took off his jacket and used it as blanket to keep her warm. Usually Daniel had a pillow and blanket he would use to nap on his break at work, but forgot to bring them with him to the car. As promised, Daniel woke up the sleeping beauty and made sure that she had everything. "Oh! Looks like we're here," the young woman said as she stepped out of the car."Yeah. You looked so peaceful sleeping like a princess. I almost didn't want to wake you up," Daniel said jokingly. Jinah chuckled a little before she thanked Daniel and went to walk to her front door. She was then interrupted. “Wait! Here's my card. You can call me whenever you want or if you decide to move in to my building and need help carrying heavy boxes." With that said, Jinah smiled and waved while watching as he got in his car and drove off before going inside the house.


	12. Chapter Twelve

At the Seoul Hospital it was lunch time. The three women were siting at their usual table. “So, how did the thing with your parents go yesterday?" Miya asked.  "Yesterday we went house hunting for my own apartment." Jinah replied and the reaction she got from both of her friends suprised her. "It's actually a good time to look for an apartment, don't you think?" Sara commented before digging into her food. “Well, I never imagined myself moving out so soon, but they said that it's best to try living on my own and it'll be easier to get to work." “Actually, you moving to Seoul would be a good thing since Sara, Celine and I all live around here." Miya pointed out. "Yeah! Also we'd get to see each other everyday and have a lot of girls night outs,” Sara listed more good points of Jinah moving to Seoul. “Before I think about moving, I should figure out which apartment is best for me." Jinah sighed thinking about each of the apartments she saw yesterday. It then led her to remember her night with Daniel and how kind he was in taking her home. All three women agreed on what Jinah said. Then, one of the girls suggested that they should visit Celine and ask for her opinion. After they agreed that after work they'd go see Celine, they cleared off their table and went back to their shifts. _________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Celine's apartment, Celine, who was injured  with a twisted ankle, felt bored and hated being stuck at home by herself. "Ugh! There's nothing to do!" the injured girl cried out as she used her crutches for support to get to her bed after looking at the rainy weather from her living room window. There were so many people out and about being busy and getting to work or school. Once she was able to lay down on the bed  comfortably, her stomach suddenly began to growl  indicating that she was hungry. As annoyed as she was having to get up, she decided to just go to the kitchen for some food. Celine then checked her fridge and to her disappointment, it was empty. She decided maybe to go to the deli near her apartment since it was close and she was starving. _________________________________________________________________

At Mad Dope...

"Have a  great day!" the cashier said as he finished ringing up the customer. Then Parker's best friend, Jaemin Shin, walked in. The young man was walking towards the back of the store, which led to the CEO's office where his friend was diligently working. He was casually greeted by the employees since he always came to the store often. *knock knock* "Come in," Parker said allowing whoever was at the door. “Hey, what's up hyung?” Jaemin happily greeted his friend. Parker looked up from his desk and saw his friend. "Sup, just finishing up these documents. Plus, we scored a big deal with a dope designer.” You could tell how Parker's face lit up as he was telling Jaemin the good news about Mad Dope. "That's great! Whose the designer?" "Mina Kwon. But I'll tell you the details later. How about I grab us lunch?" The younger guy nodded and agreed to watch the store till he came back

_________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the deli, Celine, who was on her crutches, walked in and saw that there was a long line at the cash register. So, she decided to buy some snacks and drinks for the house while waiting for the line to shorten. A few minutes later, Parker walked in and saw the long line at the front as well. However, he decided to just patiently get on the line and wait it out. 30 minutes later, the long line was gone and it was Parker's turn to order. In a second, he quickly got his order and paid. As he walked out, he wasnt looking where he was going as he was putting his receipt in the bag. Suddenly, he bumped into one of Celine's crutches causing her to almost fall to the floor. Parker quickly looked up and caught her. "Oh my bad, I didn't see you." Parker apologized. "I-It's okay." "Wait, you're one of Sara's friends from her job, right? What happened?" Celine nodded and smiled before replying, "Oh this? Well, had a little drunken accident." Celine nervously laughed at the story of the injury. Then they were interrupted by Celine's phone. She got a text from Sara, saying that after work the girls were coming over to her apartment. “Well, it was nice to see you again. Hope that ankle of yours gets better soon." Just before he left, Celine decided to take her chances and ask him something. “Hey… do you think that maybe I can see you again?” She stared at the floor as she was too nervous to look into his eyes. Parker smiled and gave her his business card and a coupon from his store. After that, Celine quickly headed to the register and paid for her items so she could go home and clean up a bit before the girls came over.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In that same day, after Jinah's shift at the hospital ended, she gathered her things from her locker then made her way to meet Miya and Sara at the entrance. "You guys can leave first, I'll meet you there, I think I'll stop by a bakery first and get a cake or something before coming,” Sara said. Both Jinah and Miya nodded their heads in understanding. "Okay! See you later then," Jinah said before she and Miya start walking to Miya's car. __________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at Celine's apartment, even though she was limping around the house, Celine was trying her best to tidy up despite the pain from her ankle. “Okay, I think the house is clean enough," Celine muttered to herself as she examined the room. Then she put the crutches to the side near the couch and decided to watch tv for a bit while waiting for the girls to arrive.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Mad Dope… "So...Hyung how did you guys manage to get Mina?" Jaemin asked.Before replying Parker took a sip of his drink. "Remember last month when I went to LA for business?”Jaemin nodded his head. “Well, I had a free day to check out the city. So, I went to an art exhibit and saw some really dope pieces she did. Then I asked the curator there to give me Mina's contact information.” "Wow! That's awesome bro, I hope the collaboration goes well," Jaemin said as he got up from his seat to throw away his garbage. “Yeah, same here. We start the project next week.” After that, the guys caught up on each other's love lives and other things that were happening in their lives. Then, Jaemin bid his friend goodbye since he needed to head home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Han household, Jayden was in his room laying in his bed thinking once again about Jinah. "There must be something I can do to make Jinah remember me," Jayden muttered to himself. Then he thought to call one of friends. *Rring * Rring "Hello?" a dolphin-like voice said through the line.“Hey, Junsu-ah, are you busy?” "No, I'm resting at home right now. Why? What's up?” "I need your help with something.” "Help with what?"Junsu worriedly asked. “Well...with Jinah. I think maybe something happened to her in the accident.” “Why? Is something wrong with her?” Jayden then told Junsu about the day he encountered Jinah. "Man, that sucks…" “So, will you help me?”During Jayden's phone conversation with Junsu, his mom came into his room quietly to bring him his clean stack of clothes. Little did he know, she had overheard him telling Junsu the whole story about what happened with Jinah on the phone. She then quietly placed the clothes on his bed and left. "Yeah sure, what do you think you want to do?” The two then started brainstorming ideas. "How about you and your musical friends put on a musical show about us?" Jayden asked since he knew Junsu had starred in a musical before.“Eh? I don't think so considering it's been awhile since I've been in one.” Junsu hesitated before suggesting, "I think you should do something romantic.”  "O-ok but what can I do? It's not like I can give her hints for her to instantly remember!” “Jay, that's a brilliant idea!” “Wait what?" Jayden asked feeling confused. “Ok, I'm talking about how you and Jinah can take a trip down memory lane!” “Ok, and where do the hints come in to all of this?” “Well... Just be creative about it and have fun. I should go cause I have  to feed the dogs dinner later.” Once their call ended, Jayden sat down at his desk to write out some ideas he could use for Jinah's hints. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Celine’s apartment… *Ding dong* Amongst all the talking inside the living room, Celine was about to get up from the couch but was stopped by Jinah who insisted that she would get the door. “Hey you made it! And it smells like you brought pumpkin pie. Yum!" Jinah said excitedly as Sara walked in holding a plastic bag. "Yup! It's Cel's favorite dessert," Sara said walking towards the kitchen. Once Sara placed the bag on the table, she went to the living room to join her friends. “Okay, so which out of the three apartments that you saw make you feel the most comfortable?" Celine asked trying to help Jinah decide on an apartment.  The young woman thought about it for a few minutes before answering the question. "Well...I guess that building at UN village was the most comfortable.” "How do your parents like it?” Sara asked.  Jinah told them that was her parents favorite, which led her to tell them of her encounter with Daniel. "Whoa! Wait... So Daniel? As in Doctor Daniel Lee of Hongdae Clinic lives there and  also was your childhood friend?" Miya asked in shock. All Jinah could do was nod her head while she remembered the photo she saw on his mantel and the phone call with his parents. “Well, at least you have a neighbor who you know," Sara commented. The girls agreed with Sara. So then they asked Jinah one more time to confirm her apartment choice. "Yes, I think i will be ok living there. Plus, if I ever need help, Daniel told me he would be happy to assist me.” Jinah confidently said as she finally felt excited about moving to Seoul. "Did you get his number?" Celine asked while finding a comfortable spot on the couch. “Yeah, I did. It happened when I was about to go inside the house because he was kind enough to drive me back.” The room got silent for a second because Jinah's friends were all thinking about her current boyfriend. So to break the silence, Miya cleared her throat and suggested they eat the pumpkin pie now. Sara then got up from her seat to get the pie. As she was in the kitchen cutting the pie, the others changed the subject to Celine and her injury update. "It still hurts a little bit, but I have an doctors appointment tomorrow.” Sara, who is still in the kitchen, had a lot on her mind about Celine's ankle and how she felt bad about not being there with them due to her date with Parker. "Sara-ah are you done cutting the pie?" Jinah asked. Sara then quickly finished cutting, quickening her pace with the dessert in hand to make her way back to the living room. On her way there, Sara accidentally knocked down Celine's opened purse that sat on the kitchen counter. For a moment, Sara went to the living room and placed down the pie along with plates and utensils. She then headed back to clean the mess in the kitchen.  While the girls were enjoying their dessert, Sara was putting back everything that fell from Celine's bag. There were two particular items she saw that surprised her: one was the coupon from Mad Dope and the second one was Parker's business card. Once she heard her name being called by the older girls, Sara immediately put everything back in Celine's bag. She then put the bag back in it's original place on the kitchen counter and acted like she never saw what was inside it for the entire evening.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The next morning came. Jayden was woken up by his phone alarm. He had fallen asleep last night  at his desk while planning his special event for Jinah. The event that he came up with was a  scavenger hunt using her cell phone. She would have to use the  numbers he would send her to convert them into words. But there was one problem, he didn't have her number yet. While Jayden was getting ready for work, his mother, who was already in the kitchen with breakfast, had already seen her husband leave for work. Then she wondered if her son was awake and wanted to check on him. _____________________________________

At the Park household….

Jinah and her parent’s were in the dining room already having their breakfast Jinah's mom started the conversation by asking her daughter about the apartments. Once the topic of apartments came up, Jinah's dad quickly put down his phone as he was checking his emails.The young woman cleared her throat before revealing her decision. "Mom, Dad…I have decided that I want to move to UN Village." The response she got from her parents were big smiles. They then announced it to the staff and in return, they clapped and congratulated her. Jinah's mom suggested they go out to eat and also invite Daniel to join since they'll be neighbors as soon as Jinah signs the lease on the apartment. After that, Jinah's father left for work as always. Jinah then made her way to work too.

______________________________________

Meanwhile, back at the Han household, Jayden came into the kitchen rushing to the table to start eating his breakfast. He needed to get to the hospital early enough before Jinah. "Yah! Jayden-ah eat slowly or else you'll choke!" Jayden apologized to his mom, in 20 seconds he was finish with breakfast. “Why are you in such a hurry?" Jayden's mother asked as she put her hands on her hips. "No reason...I just think I should go to work early from now on." Jayden's mom raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Does it have to do with a certain woman?" Jayden nervously laughed before denying the question. Then he bid his mom goodbye. ___________________________________________________________________________

At the Hongdae Clinic...

Celine was sitting in the waiting room reading  one of the magazines they had  while waiting for her name to be called. "Ms. Cho? Doctor Lee is ready to see you now," the nurse holding a clipboard said as she walked into the room. Celine nodded, put back the magazine, and then got up from her seat slowly with her crutches to help her. The appointment didn't take long since it was a little check up. All Daniel told her was to rest her ankle and that he would see her again in a week.

______________________________________

Now at Seoul Hospital...

Sara, who was putting her stuff in her locker, looked very tired. She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw in Celine's bag. It started when she found  Parker's business card and a Mad Dope coupon when she accidentally knocked the bag over as she was bringing out the pumpkin pie. Sara patted her face with her hands to get herself together. “There’s probably nothing between them. I'm just overreacting, right?" The young woman muttered to herself. Then, one of her co-workers came into the room and greeted Sara before going to her locker to start her day as well.

______________________________________

At Daniel's apartment...

Daniel  got out of work  early  since he only had a few patients to  see. It was nice because he could go  home and relax for the rest of the day. He was in his living room sitting on the couch watching tv. Suddenly, his phone rang, so he  lowered the volume on the TV before he answered it. "Hello?" "H-hello?" a woman's voice said through the line. "Um...It's Jinah Park. Did I call at a bad time?" A big smile spread across Daniel's face now that he's hearing Jinah's voice. "No, it's not a bad time. So how are you?" Jinah replied that she was fine and that she was at work. She had a couple minutes to spare before her shift started again. "Um...so my family is going out to eat tonight because we're celebrating me moving to Seoul," Jinah said. Daniel warmly congratulated her. Jinah thanked him then asked if he wanted to join them for dinner. "Sure, I'd like to, just let me know the  time  and which restaurant it is." Daniel happily accepted the invite. “Okay then. I'll see you tonight." The phone call between the  two ended because she  had to work. ____________________________________________________________________________

At Mrs. Han's hair salon...

Mrs. Han was getting the salon ready for the day as she was sweeping the floors and restocking the shelves with new shipment of hair products that just came in. A young, pretty employee then walked in and greeted her, like every other morning.  "Aigoo, Mrs. Han let me help,” she said as she helped carry the last box of  the hair products inside. Mrs. Han smiled and thanked the young woman. She then had an idea of getting her son a new girlfriend, or better yet, a daughter-in law. 30- minutes later, the salon was ready and before opening the shop, the other employees had arrived as well.

______________________________________

After Jinah's shift at the hospital, Jinah and her parents went straight to the realtors office. “So, have you decided on which apartment you want to rent?" the realtor asked. Jinah smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I'd like to rent in UN Village please." Then the realtor nodded her head in understanding and took out the lease to the apartment so that Jinah could fill it out. Once Jinah was finished filling out the lease, the Parks shook hands and thanked the realtor for her hard work. The realtor almost forgot to mention that Jinah could move into the building in a week or earlier if she wanted to. “Now we can go out to eat to celebrate!" Jinah's mother said excitedly as they made their way to the limo.


	15. Chapter Fiffteen

Several hours earlier before Jayden left to go home, so that he can go back to planning the event, he was walking down the hall when Jayden recognized one of Jinah's friends. Then, an idea came to him that he should have asked his girlfriend's friends for her number. The young man casually walked up to the woman after she had descended the stairs. "Hey Miya. Long time no see since the accident, huh?" Jayden started the conversation. "Yeah, it has...so how is everything?" Then a litle sad look crept up on Jayden's face. "I'm great, I've recovered pretty good. But now I'm worried about Jinah." It was awkward for a moment. "You know ever since I met her at the cat cafe that day, I felt that there's something different about her." All Miya could do was nod her head. "Anyways, after I left because of the emergency, I didn't get a chance to get her number."   "Wait! I thought you already had her number?" Miya said confused. Jayden quickly explained that his phone was destroyed in the accident so he had to get a new phone. "Ah okay, I see...sorry you guys had to go through that." With that said, Miya  understandably gave Jayden her friend's number. After saving the number onto his phone. Jayden thanked Miya and so they both bid each other goodbye. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the restaraunt...

"Hello and welcome," the host happily greeted. Then, Mrs. Park confirmed their reservation. "Ok, your table will be ready in ten minutes." Five minutes later, Daniel had arrived to the restaraunt with a bouquet of roses. It was just a little gift for his new neighbor. After the young man had greeted the Parks, their table was finally ready, and they followed the host to their table.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the Han household...

Jayden was in his room, sitting at his desk working on the event. His mother then came in to call him for dinner. "Ok, just give me a few minutes." Her son replied without losing focus. Mrs.Han's curiosity got the best of her as she wanted to find out what her son was up to. "Jayden-ah is that for work?" Mrs.Han asked as she looked over his shoulder, seeing just numbers on the paper. Jayden turned around to face his mom and agreed that it was for work. Before she left the room, she told him that she was so proud of him. Jayden hated lying to his mom but what could he do? This was his chance to find out if Jinah still remembered their relationship. ____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the restaurant...

After they had finished eating their dinner. Jinah had excused herself from the table to use the restroom. "Daniel-ssi, when my daughter comes back then the two of you can order dessert, ok?".Jinah's mother told Daniel. Daniel nodded his head in understanding. "Why can't we order dessert too?", Jinah's father "asked. Jinah's mom gave her husband a little annoyed look before answering. "you have some work from the hospital you didn't finish. Remember?". Mr. Park then got the hint that his wife was giving, and started to go along with it. "Right, we should get going now", Mr.Park said. As they got up from the table, the pair shook hands and said goodnight to Daniel. While Jinah's parents were getting ready to leave, Jinah came back to the table looking confused. "Where are you guys going?", Jinah asked. Jinah's mom explained to her that her dad had to finish working. "if you leave, then how will I get home?". Once again Daniel generously offered to drive her again.  So, after her parents left it was a bit awkward. In order to break the silence Daniel suggested to go out for ice cream. Jinah agreed to go, she then put on her jacket on and  bag. The pair left the restaraunt and got into Daniel's car.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A few blocks away from the restaurant, Daniel found an ice cream shop nearby. As the two of them walked into the shop, they were greeted by all the different flavors of ice cream. After looking at the menu and ordering the ice cream they wanted, they went back to Daniel's car to chill. "I don't understand why my parents leave every time you're around,” Jinah sighed before scooping her ice cream. "Well...I have a feeling I know why they do," Daniel said as he chuckled. Jinah looked up from her ice cream with a little ice cream on the side of her mouth. "They always leave because they want us to get know each other since we'll be neighbors soon," Daniel explained. Jinah nodded her head in understanding. Then as she took a big scoop of ice cream and ate it, she suddenly got brain freeze. > Flash back < In the living room of Jinah's house, two young kids were siting on the couch watching a movie. Jinah's favorite part of the movie was when the pretty princess, dressed in a yellow ball gown, was dancing together with the prince in the ballroom. When her favorite scene came on, young Jinah quickly got up from the couch which made Daniel giggle since he expected that Jinah would copy the princess. "You can be the prince!" Jinah unexpectedly said to the young boy as she pulled him to the front of the room with her. Daniel was taken aback by Jinah's action since it caught him off guard, but went along with it anyway because it was cute seeing her act like this. As the pair was trying to dance just like the prince and princess in the movie, Daniel saw from the corner of his eye, Jinah's mom checking up on them. After the dance scene was over, they sat back down on the couch and continued watching the movie. > End of the flashback < Jinah was brought back to her senses when she felt something soft on the side of her mouth. Her heart started to flutter a bit. Soon, she realized how close Daniel's face was to hers. "You had a little bit of ice cream there,” Daniel said as he sat back in the driver seat putting on his seatbelt. He then turned on the engine. _________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost 10:30 pm, and Parker had stayed in his office so that he could  finish up some paperwork. As he was diligently working, his cell phone rang and he saw Sara's name on the screen. "Hey Sara What's up?" Parker answered despite the tiredness in his voice. “Mhmm... Just calling to say that I miss you," Sara said cutely through the line. Hearing Sara say that she missed him really help give him enough energy to keep on going. They talked on the phone for awhile asking about each other's day. "That's amazing! Can't believe that you're working with Mina," Sara said. Parker laughed at how cute his girl was sounding at hearing the exciting news."We should celebrate! I'll come down to the store tonight if it's ok,” Sara happily suggested. Parker didn't know whether or not to say yes or no to his girl visiting, especially at this late hour. However, a part of him was thinking he should not and instead, focus on work while another part of him was thinking that he really wanted to see Sara. In the end, Parker decided to let Sara come to Mad Dope. __________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back with Daniel and Jinah, they were standing outside Jinah's house. "So...We're here now at your house," Daniel said as he removed one of his hands from his jacket pockets. Jinah couldn't do anything else but nod her head. She was still flustered from the closeness of their faces. "Y-yeah...and thank you for taking me out for ice cream and for these roses," Jinah said holding up the pretty flowers. Daniel smiled then also thanked her for inviting him to dinner. She finished seeing off Daniel and while entering the house, Jinah recived a text from an unknown number. __________________________________________________________________________________

Some time had past since Parker and Sara were chilling inside Parker's office. After their mini celebration, it was time for Parker to focus on his paperwork. To let her boyfriend continue working and not disturb him, Sara went to relax on the couch by the window and read some fashion magazines to pass the time.  An hour later, Parker finally finished his work. He stood up from his desk to stretch out a bit. As he stretched, he looked over at the sofa where his girl was and saw her cute face fast asleep. After a few minutes of cleaning up the office, Parker drove Sara home since she didn't bring her car. In the car ride home, Parker heard Sara talking in her sleep. At first he didn't know what she was saying, though it sounded like mumbling, but he found it cute anyways. Sara then started shifting sides to face him. He could then clearly hear what she was mumbling. "Why her? What does Celine have that I don't?” Sara said as tears were threatening to fall. While waiting for the stoplight to turn green, Parker looked over at the "sleeping beauty" and smiled. However, that soon turned into a frown when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt a tug on his heart seeing his girl like this.  He quickly and gently wiped her tears with his free hand, trying not to wake her up. Then the light turned green and he continued driving.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Finally, they arrived at Sara's apartment building. Sara, who was soundly asleep, had woken up when the car stopped and heard Parker get out of the car. “Oh... did I fall asleep?” asked Sara as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Parker laughed as he opened the door to the passenger seat. Then, the two of them walked into the building and went on the elevator up to Sara's apartment. A few minutes later, the pair is standing outside Sara's door. "Thank you for taking me home," Sara said as she pushed back strands of hair behind her ear. Parker nodded then smiled lovingly at Sara. Then he came a bit closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodnight,” he said after he stepped back from his cute girlfriend who was now in a daze. In a few seconds, Sara returned to her senses and waved goodnight before she entered her apartment. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun soon rose. Miya excitedly got out of bed knowing what day it was. Today was her and her boyfriend Shin Hyo Seob's anniversary. So she checked her calendar like she did everyday, since that was her routine and noticed it was her day off from work. To make the day even more perfect, she will soon get to see her boyfriend who just got out of the army and now was a recording artist. He had his own recording studio making his music. As Miya was in the kitchen making breakfast, she heard her phone ring. She stopped what she was doing and went to answer it. "Hello?” "Jagiya, it's me," Hyo Seob said on the line. A wide smile spread across Miya's face from hearing her boyfriend's voice. "Oh oppa! This is the first time you've ever called in the morning," Miya said as she giggled. "I know, I usually call at night. Right?” Miya then changed the subject by asking if he knew what today was. "Today...I think it's Friday, and I have a show to do tonight," Hyo Seob lied as he knew that today was their anniversary. Miya became really sad. Then she heard him inviting her to the show. "I'll think about it oppa," Miya said trying not to sound disappointed. After the little phone call with her boyfriend, Miya went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Han household… Jayden got out of bed and began to ready himself for work. All he could think about was if Jinah had gotten the message he sent last night. While in the shower, Jayden's mother came into his room to see if he was awake. She saw that he was not there and was about to leave the room and go back downstairs. Then a thought came to her, what if he had been meeting Jinah secretly? Mrs. Han then made sure the coast was clear before re-entering the room again. As she was in the room, she started to search around every corner of the room for  any signs of Jinah. Mrs. Han could not find anything and became disappointed. She was about to give up when she saw on the night stand her son's wallet, keys, and his phone. She hesitated a little before picking up the phone. Now that the phone was in her grasp, she quickly looked through the call history but didn't see Jinah's number, it was only Junsu's and others. The last thing Jayden's mom looked at was the contact list. After scrolling down a bit, Mrs.han had found what she was looking for. Then she quickly found a pen and wrote down Jinah's number on her hand. Once Mrs. Han heard footsteps coming closer to the room, she put everything back in it's original place and quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back with Miya's anniversary… In order to forget how upset she was at Hyo Seob for forgetting the most important day in their relationship, Miya decided to clean the apartment. Once the apartment was spotless, she cleaned herself up a bit before going downstairs to get the mail. In the mailroom, Miya opened her mailbox to find her usual mail. But then at the back was a little square box addressed to her. In a few minutes Miya came back to her apartment. She then sat down on the couch to figure out what was in the box. When she finally opened the box, she found another little box inside. Inside that box was the anniversary gift she got for Hyo Seob, which she had almost forgotten about since she ordered it a week ago. Suddenly her phone rang and it was Hyo Seob who was calling. Hesitating at first to answer it, still feeling a bit upset. Eventually Miya answered it. "Hello?" Miya answered with an annoyed tone. "Hey babe, are you busy?” Hyo Seob asked. “Yes, very busy...So what do you want?” Through the line she could hear her boyfriend sigh. "I wanted to tell you that it would mean a lot to me if you came to the show tonight.” Miya then pictured her boyfriend looking disappointed if she didn't show up and stopped being upset. "I'll come to your show tonight oppa.” Hyo Seob sounded happy on the line to hear his girl's response. “Okay, I'll see you tonight at 7pm. I love you and I'll txt you later.” With that said, they hung the phone. __________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Celine's apartment… Celine was getting ready to go to her Doctor’s appointment. While checking her bag to see if she had everything she needed, she found a business card and a coupon from Mad Dope that belonged to Parker Jung whom she remembered running into at the convenient store. An hour later she had gone to her appointment, it was only a short visit though because Doctor Lee had finally told her that she no longer needed to wear the cast. When Celine got home, she was so happy that she texted all her friends saying that her ankle was healed. Then, she went on her laptop to do some online shopping, looking to see what was new on her favorite site. Some time passed and she didn't see anything that she liked. She then remembered earlier, in her bag, she found a coupon from Parker Jung's store, Mad Dope, so she decided to check it out. As the Mad Dope site was pulled up, there was something that immediately caught Celine's attention. It was an advertisement looking to recruit some models. Celine thought that this was an once in a lifetime opportunity that she couldn't pass up. Considering that she met the requirements for it and she was most passionate about it since she was a teenager. Due to her parents being strict and telling her that she had to go into the medical field like them, she had to be a good daughter to her parents and listen. So she gave up her dream of being a model and went to nursing school even though doing something medical wasn't really she wanted to do in the first place. Before deciding to contact Parker, Celine read about what Mad Dope was all about and looked at some of the clothes they were selling. Although street wear wasn't her style, as she preferred high end brands, she thought the clothes they had for women were cute and wanted to try it out. Moments later, Celine was dialing Parker Jung's number.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Moments later Celine was dialing Parker Jung's number. After two rings Parker picked up. "Thank You for calling Mad Dope. How can I help you?” "Um…Hello? This is Celine Cho." The young woman introduced herself on the line. Once Parker heard the woman say her name, he immediately remembered their encounter at the convenience store. "Oh Celine-ssi! How are you?” Just hearing Parker's voice was making Celine melt, she tried to calm herself down because she was only calling to discuss the modeling job. "I'm fine thank you. Anyway, I called because I saw on your company's site that you are looking to recruit some models and I'm interested in modeling for the company.” "Ahh yeah we are, but wait, aren't you a nurse from Seoul hospital?" Parker asked feeling unsure whether or not to hire her only because of the personal matter with Sara. Celine then explained to him her dream of being a model. "Well…Ms. Cho maybe on Monday you can come down to my office and we can further discuss the details.” Celine excitedly answered yes as she could almost feel the happy tears about to fall from her eyes. Before the call ended, Celine thanked him and told him that he shouldn't mention the job to Sara. _________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the sun had already gone down and Miya was getting herself ready for her boyfriend's show. While she sat at her vanity table putting on her makeup, Hyo Seob had texted her that he sent  one of his friends to pick her up. After replying back to the text, she changed into her outfit and put everything she needed in her purse, being extra careful not to forget the gift. Miya's heart fluttered a bit looking at the couple rings once more before putting it in the bag.  Ten minutes later, Miya heard a car honk from her window. Then she put on her heels, grabbed her coat and purse, and made her way down to the car.

_________________________________________________________________________________

At the Park Household…

Jinah was in her room sorting out all her belongings with a little help from Sara. The reason why Jinah decided to do it was so it would be easier to move everything into the apartment. “So unnie, when are you moving into the new apartment?" Sara curiously asked. "I'm moving in next week," Jinah replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I'm so excited that you're finally moving to Seoul!” Once Jinah saw that they were running out of boxes, she told Sara that she would go downstairs and get some more. A few minutes after Jinah left the room, Sara was busy sorting things out. Jinah recieved a text to her phone that was on her night stand. When Sara heard the text ringtone, she stopped what she was doing and looked at the phone. On the screen Sara saw the text. It was an unknown number and the message looked like it was written like a math problem with numbers and a plus and equal sign. Then, she turned off the screen and went back to what she was doing. When Jinah returned with the boxes, Sara told her that she had gotten a text. "Again? This is probably the second time that unknown number texted." Jinah said as she put her phone back on the table after seeing the message. "This isn't the first time  you got one?" Sara asked looking surprised that her friend ignored the text. Jinah nodded then told Sara the story about it. “So what are you going to do if you get another text?” Jinah answered that she would try to find out who the unknown number was. Soon enough, they finished sorting through everything in her room. _________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back to Miya…

Finally arriving at their destination, Miya was escorted inside the concert hall by another friend of Hyo Seob. "Is Hyo Seob oppa already backstage?"  Miya asked as they walked inside the auditorium. "Yup, I know he told me during rehearsals he can't wait to see you.” When she found her seat, she looked around her surroundings seeing that no one else had arrived yet. While waiting for the show to start, Miya was texting all her friends. As Miya was on her phone, behind the curtain, Hyo Seob took a glimpse at the audience seeing his girl look so pretty tonight. He didn't realize she caught him staring at her. Miya smiled and waved at him, making him blush a little. Then, Hyo Seob's friend tapped him on the shoulder telling him that it was time for the show to start. Finally, a little more people had shown up and taken their seats.  Then the opening performers went on and did their thing on stage. After the last performer finished. The MC talked a little bit to the audience saying that this was a very special concert for Hyo Seob. When he finished talking, he introduced the artist that everyone had been waiting for all night. Her boyfriend came on stage and while he was singing, his eyes were only focused on her. Miya was captivated by his voice and she felt like it was a concert only for her. After Hyo Seob sung a couple more songs, he thanked his fans for coming and supporting him. Before introducing the next song, he decided that he wanted to bring his special lady to the stage. Miya was speechless while she was getting escorted to the stage. Now sitting on the chair that was brought out for her to sit, her cheeks were red and she couldn't look her boyfriend in the eye. The crowd was going crazy seeing the two together.  "Excuse me, Miss? Could you please tell me your name?” Miya shyly said her name when the mic was pointed to her. "Moon Miya imnida”. "Well, Miya-ssi this song is just for you.” With that said, Hyo Seob started his performance. Almost at the end of the song, Hyo Seob went behind Miya and took out a little locket and surprised his girlfriend by putting it on her. Then he finished singing his song. At the end, he turned to look towards Miya and with a big smile said to her, "Happy Anniversary babe! I love you!” The reaction he got from her was a smile and tears streaming a bit down her face. He then wiped her tears with his thumbs and gave her a hug. He then introduced her to the crowd that she was his long time girlfriend. Once the concert was over, the happy couple went to  continue celeybrating their special day.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Continuing with the happy couple's anniversary, they were now at a restaurant. While waiting for their order to come, Miya decided that it was her turn now to give Hyo Seob  her present. "Oppa...you know at the concert I was really touched by your gift, so thank you." "I'm glad you liked it, I prepared a lot for it," Hyo Seob replied. Miya then said that she had also prepared something for him. She quickly went in her bag and took it out and gave it to him.  As Miya watched her boyfriend open her gift, she felt a bit nervous seeing his reaction. "Do you like them?" Miya asked as she saw a smile on Hyo Seob's face as he saw the couple rings. Hyo Seob replied yes, then took one of the rings from the box and asked Miya for her hand so he could put it on her finger. After they both had put their rings on, their food had just arrived.  "Happy Anniversary, oppa, I love you," Miya sweetly said before they started to eat.  "Happy Anniversary, jagiya, I love you more," said Hyo Seob. ______________________________________

The weekend had come to an end. Now it was Monday morning and Celine had just woken up at her usual time for work. As she was getting ready, all she could think of was that modeling job at Mad Dope. She was also very happy now that her ankle was healed and that she was able to walk again. However, there was still a part of her that felt bad for keeping the job a secret from her friends. After all, this was her dream from the start. Then, soon enough, Celine was in her car and on her way to Seoul hospital.

______________________________________

As everyone's day progressed, lunch time had come and the girls, now including Celine, went to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. "Cel! I'm glad you're finally back," Jinah happily said giving her friend a hug before she sat down. "Yeah! It's also nice to be able to walk again without the cast and crutches," Celine replied. While the girls ate, they also updated each other about their weekend. This led to Jinah taking out her phone and showing them the unknown messages that she had been getting lately. "I don't really know who it's from or what these numbers mean," Jinah said. Celine then asked if she had tried to reply back to the sender. Jinah replied saying that she had just ignored all the messages. "Well, maybe if you get another text, you should definitely text back asking the reason for it," Celine advised as the other girls nodded in agreement with her suggestion. After changing the topic to Miya's anniversary, Jinah's text ringtone played indicating that she got another message.

______________________________________

At Mad Dope...

Parker Jung was in his office working diligently when a knock came at the door. "Yes, who is it?" Parker asked. At the door was Mina Kwon and her manager. Parker then stood up from his desk and answered the door. He greeted and invited the guests into his office. "Wow Mina! This is such an honor to have you here!" Parker said as he shook her hand and mentioned that he was big fan of her work. Mina then replied that it was she who felt honored to be here as well and to be working with Mad Dope. Twenty minutes later, they were discussing the final product of the designs. Parker also had mentioned that their company was looking for models and he asked Mina if she was willing to help pick a few of them. "Yeah, I would love to help! So, when will the auditions start?" Mina said. The CEO was happy with the response and answered her question. "Auditions are next week, but one of the girls is coming today to discuss it." Mina nodded her head in understanding. "Is it ok for me to stay and meet her too?" Parker smiled and said that it would be fine if the girls met considering they might potentially work together.

____________________________________

Back at Seoul Hospital...

Celine's shift had finally ended for the day. Once she bid everyone goodbye and had gathered her belongings, she then made her way to the parking lot so she could get to her car. As Celine was walking to her car, she was also on the phone with Parker letting him know that she was on her way. In the car, driving to Mad Dope, she couldn't help but feel excited and anxious about the modeling job that she had been dreaming of since forever. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

After Celine heard the GPS say that she had reached her destination, she quickly found a parking spot, parked her car, and then got out of her car to make her way towards the store. When Celine entered the store, she was greeted by an employee. She then asked the employee if she knew where Parker Jung's office was. "Follow me, I'll take you to CEO Jung's office." Celine thanked the employee and started to follow. "So, why do you need to go to CEO Jung's office anyway?" Celine briefly told the employee that she wanted to work for the company. "Are you into street wear clothes like us?" Celine truthfully replied that she only had interest in big, expensive brands. Soon enough they found Parker's office. __________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Park household... Jinah was in her room resting. As she lay on her bed with her phone beside her, she was thinking about the unknown number and wondering what those numbers meant. Deciding it was better not to wait anymore, Jinah picked up her phone and decided to text the unknown number. To: Unknown number From: Jinah I need to know who you are and the reason for messages.

____________________________________________________

A few minutes later she recived a reply back.

To: Jinah From: Unknown number Ah, I see you've been receiving my clues. But I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am unless you have solved all of the clues I've given you.

____________________________________________________________

 The young woman was feeling uneasy after getting the text back. To: Unknown number From: Jinah I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get this number? & those 3 messages you texted are clues?

____________________________________________________________

To: Jinah From: Unknown number It doesn't matter how I got your number. & yes, those are your clues and you must solve them. That is...if you're really curious to find out who I am. ____________________________________________________________

At this rate, Jinah was getting more annoyed with the conversation that was going nowhere. She was getting worried. So she then decided that she will solve the clues.

To: Unknown number from: Jinah Ok, I'll play your little game. So how do I solve these clues? _____________________________________________________________

To: Jinah From : Unknown number Excellent! To solve the clues, you have to use letters. Once you figure it out, you'll have to send me a photo of you to show that you have finished. ______________________________________________________________

Jinah was definitely confused and worried about what she had gotten herself into.  But what could she do? This was the only way to find out who the unknown number was.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now back at Mad Dope.....

A few hours had past since the meeting between Celine, Mina, and CEO Parker Jung, had started.  After discussing all the details, it was finally over and they all shook hands. Parker then thanked the two women for coming. He then told Celine that she was one of the potential models for the company and that he would see her for auditions next week.  Before Celine and Mina Kwon left CEO Jung's office, Mina was now really interested in getting to know a little bit more about Celine Cho. Since they could be working together at Mad Dope, Mina kindly asked Celine if she would like to get some food with her. Celine politely accepted the invite and the both of them went to their rides so they could meet each other at the restaurant they decided on.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

The next day at lunch, Jinah could not stop herself from yawning due to the lack of sleep from a sudden flashback. All she could remember was laughing with an anonymous guy who was taking pictures of her as they were walking somewhere. If only she could remember his face, but it was blurry. "Jinah unnie! You look really tired. Are you okay?" Sara asked out of concern. Jinah tried to give them a smile reassuring that she was fine. Celine wasn't fooled by the fake smile and advised her friend to ask their chief nurse, Chief Song, to let her go home early. "Girls, I really do appreciate all the concerns, but honestly, I'm ok," Jinah said trying to persuade her friends before taking a bite of her food. The girls shook their heads at her response and continued eating. After making Jinah finish half of her food, they dragged her to Chief nurse Song's office. ______________________________________

Meanwhile at Hongdae Clinic...

Daniel was in his office working on some patients files. His mind started to wander off as he thought about Jinah and how it had been awhile since he had heard from her. Putting down his pen, he took out his phone from his lab coat pocket, pondering on whether to contact her. "Should I message her or call to see how she's doing? No, I shouldn't... she's probably at work right now." The young man said as he muttered to himself, unsure of what he wanted to do. In the end, he erased the message that he was going to send and went back to focusing on the important files left on his desk. ______________________________________

At the Chief Nurse's office...

"Hello ladies, what I can do for you?" Chief Song warmly greeted the four women as he was sitting at his desk. Celine then got straight to the point and asked if Jinah could be permitted to going home early. Jinah tried to stop Celine by saying that she was okay enough to work despite her tired appearance, she looked a little pale. Chief Song smiled, stood up from his desk, walked towards Jinah, and put his hand on Jinah's shoulder. "Miss Park, as the Chief Nurse, I believe that it's best for you to go home and rest." With that said, Jinah gave in and followed Chief Song's advice to go home early. _____________________________________

At Mrs Han's Salon...

"Bora-ah, could you please do me a favor? Go in the back and get me another bottle of conditioner, please?” Mrs. Han asked the young woman who was sitting on one of the salon chairs as she held up the empty bottle of conditioner. "Nae!" Bora replied as she got up from her seat and made her way to the back to get what Mrs. Han needed. While in the back, Bora could still hear the chatting going on between her co-workers. Since they were older than her, she heard the discussion was something about their sons and daughters who have been dating for a while. When she walked back with the new bottle, she was suddenly asked if she had a boyfriend. "I don't have one,” she casually replied as she made her way towards Mrs. Han. The women were suprised at her response. Considering how pretty she was, they assumed that she was already in a relationship. "Bora-ssi, how old are you again?” one of her co-workers asked. "I'm twenty-five,” Bora replied as she sat back down in her chair after giving Mrs.Han the conditioner. "Aigoo! Twenty-five? Mrs. Han has a son around your age. I can introduce him to you," another woman said. All Bora could do was smile and shake her head before politely declining the offer. Mrs. Han jumped in the conversation, to defend Bora, by asking the ajummas to stop bombarding the girl with so many questions. It was clearly making her feel uncomfortable. However, Mrs. Han couldn’t help but to feel motivated by one of the ajummas. To be honest, it wasn’t a bad idea to introduce Yoon Bora to Jayden. In fact, it was a terrific idea. Now thinking about it clearly, if Jayden somehow fell in love with Bora, there would be no room for Jinah to interfere in Jayden’s life any longer. She smirked to herself thinking about how Jayden could finally live a life without that girl who constantly hurt her son. However, as nice as it would be, she definitely needed some help with implementing this plan. This was something she knew she couldn’t fail.

______________________________________

At the Park household...

Jinah was in her bedroom resting since she was able to go home early, permitted by the Chief Nurse, of course. Her stomach suddenly started to growl. Though she had lunch at work, she never got to finish eating. As she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, one of the maids came to her aid and asked what she would like to eat. While sitting at the table, waiting for her food, Jinah went on her phone to see if she could start solving the first clue. "Ugh...! Seriously, what do these numbers mean?" Jinah gave a frustrated yell as she was having problems deciphering the numbers. Then another maid, one whom Jinah was friends with, came over to the young woman to see what was the matter. "Na Na, what's wrong?” the maid asked. "I'm trying to figure out these numbers using letters,” Jinah replied. She then showed the maid the message: 12, 1, 11, 5. + 16, 1, 18, 11= X After a few minutes of looking at the problem, the maid suggested that Jinah say the alphabet out loud to help figure out what each number was in the alphabet. “Hmm… ok, I'll give it a try." Finally, the maid who had prepared Jinah's meal, came to the room with Jinah’s food. "Enjoy your meal!" the maid said before she bowed and left the dining room. While Jinah ate, she tried to solve the clue at the same time. Sooner than later, she finally solved it and felt proud of herself. "Got It! It's Lake Park." Once she was finished eating, Jinah had asked the maids if they knew any lakes. “Oh, I know one! But I think it's for couples," one of the maids said. Jinah said it was fine if it was for couples, she just wanted to know the name of it. "I think it was called Seokchon Lake. I'm not sure... but I do remember how pretty it was when I went with my husband back in the day." Jinah smiled and thanked the maids for their help. Before she left on her mission, she looked up the directions on how to get there.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Jinah had now arrived at the Jamsil station since the directions required her to take the subway. All she needed to do now was to walk 200m and then she would arrive at the entrance of Songpa Naru Park.  Before Jinah started walking, up ahead, she saw a nearby convenience store thinking it would be ok to stop by and buy a drink and some snacks. ______________________________________

At Daniel Lee's apartment...

Daniel had just come home from work early since he had seen all of  the  patients for the day at the clinic. While he drove home, he thought that the weather outside looked nice out enough to go out for a jog at a park though he hadn't gone jogging in a while. He was either too tired from work or just wanted to chill at home  watching tv. The moment he stepped foot in his apartment, he immediately went up to his room to change into sweats. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen, packed a towel to wipe off the sweat, and got two water bottles just in case he got thirsty. Ten minutes later of checking if he got everything he needed, Daniel then  put on one of his snap backs, put his keys and wallet in the pockets of his pants, and put his phone in his jacket. He was finally ready to go so headed out of his apartment and down to his car. ______________________________________

Meanwhile, Jayden Han just came back from lunch to his desk to work on the medical codings.  But he couldn't help himself from looking at his cell phone that is on the desk next to the mouse pad.  "Jinah, what are you doing right now?" Jayden softly muttered to himself as he tried to focus on the computer screen. Suddenly, he recieved a text message but unfortunately, it wasn't who he thought it was.

To: My son From: Mom Jayden-ah when you get home from work, I need to tell you something. ___________________ After reading the text, Jayden quickly replied back before he started to work again.

______________________________________

At Seokchon Lake Park...

It had been an hour or two since Daniel has been jogging around the lake.  Half way there, the sweat was starting to get in his eyes.  However he did a double take as up ahead he saw Jinah. She was standing a bit too close to the lake with her phone in hand, ready to take her picture.  She thought it was a  good idea to have a photo with the view instead of taking one sitting on the bench. But as she was about to take the picture, a couple on a bike was going too fast which caused Jinah to slightly lose her balance. She tightly closed her eyes to wait for the impact of the water from the lake. In a matter of seconds, she felt two strong arms quickly wrap  around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you!" a familiar voice said.

________________________________________________

Back at Mrs. Han's salon...

All morning it was busy as the salon had many customers to attend to. Finally, lunchtime came around and everyone was on lunch break. While everyone was eating, Mrs. Han told one of the ajummas to meet in her office in the back once she was finished eating.  After a few minutes, the ajumma finished her lunch and went to the back to see why Mrs. Han wanted her. *knock*  *knock* "Yes, come in," Mrs. Han said while she was looking at the schedule for the week. "You wanted to see me?" the woman asked when she walked in. Mrs. Han looked up and smiled at the woman before she asked her to sit down. "I know you're wondering why I asked you here."  The woman nodded her head. “Well, I need you to help me come up with a plan to get my son with Yoon Bora." The woman looked confused then Mrs Han further explained the reason that she was motivated because of what was said earlier in the salon. "Um…okay, if that's what you want," the ajumma replied. "It is...if you do this for me, you will be promoted to manager of the salon." The woman thought for a second before agreeing to the offer. Mrs. Han told the ajumma that she will give her until tomorrow to hear her answer. When the ajumma was able to leave the room, she felt guilty because Bora had no clue how involved she would be in this plan. "Bora-ssi, please forgive me for the pain I'll bring you soon," the ajumma whispered softly as she saw bora working on a client.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Meanwhile with Jinah still at Seokchon Lake Park…

"Don 't worry I got you!" a familiar voice said. With that said, Jinah slowly opened her eyes to clearly see the person who had rescued her. "Hey Jinah, are you ok?” Now back on her feet, Jinah didn't answer and just stared then she started to remember something. She remembered being in a similar situation where she almost fell. The mysterious guy who was taking pictures from her dream had stopped to catch her before she fell as she was walking backwards. A hand that was waving in her face snapped her out of her thoughts as she heard Daniel's voice. Jinah looked up to see Daniel. "D-Daniel-Ssi...how did you know I was here?” Daniel explained to Jinah that he thought she looked familiar from a distance. Then as he witnessed the bike  zoomed pass by and saw that she was about to fall, Daniel said he ran as fast he could to get to her in time. Jinah politely thanked him for saving her before bowing. The two then found a nearby bench to sit and talk for a while. __________________________________________________________________________________

At Seoul hospital...

In the nurses break room, Celine was on her phone checking the Mad Dope homepage to see the requirements again. One of the requirements was to have a photo of themselves wearing street wear clothing and the photo must be taken with a DSLR camera. Celine thought for a second and remembered that Sara had a lot of street wear clothes. She then thought it would be a good idea to ask Sara to borrow the clothes. Celine then realized that she didn't have a camera at home. Miya walked into the room since it was now her break.  Celine looked up from her phone as Miya greeted her when she sat down on the couch. "Hey can I ask you something?” Miya replied yes, then Celine continue to ask if she had a DSLR camera and wanted to see if she could borrow it. "Yeah sure, I have one.when do you need it?” "Well is it possible that I could come by your place tonight and pick it up?” Miya agreed to it and told Celine to let her know what time she'll come because she had made plans with Hyo Seob. All Celine needed now was to ask Sara if she could go to her house and borrow her clothes, which she had never done  before. Soon enough it was time for Celine to go her next shift. _________________________________________________________________________________

Checking back with Daniel and Jinah...

"So...What were you doing standing so close to lake?" Daniel curiously asked knowing that it was dangerous. "Well I was going to take a selfie with the lake in the background because it looked pretty.” Daniel couldn't help but laugh at her answer. Jinah then asked Daniel why he was doing here. "The weather looked nice, and it seemed like a good idea to go jogging," he said while using the towel he brought to wipe off  his sweat. Jinah nodded her head in understanding. Next, Jinah opened the plastic bag with snacks and offered Daniel some. When they finished eating their snacks, Daniel sweetly offered to take Jinah's photo by the lake like she was trying to do earlier. "Okay...Ready?...Hana ...Dul...Set!" Daniel said as he took the picture. Afterwards, he gave Jinah back her phone, then asked what she was going to do now. Before Jinah could answer his question, she quickly sent the photo to the unknown number. Once the photo was sent, Jinah told Daniel that she was going to head home soon. Daniel again offered to drive her home, but Jinah politely declined saying that she was fine taking the subway back. Then Daniel negotiated that he will drop her off at the subway station at least. Jinah said yes as she thought that it was the least she could let him do since he saved her from falling in the lake. It didn't take long to get there, so they finally arrived at the Jamsil station that she took earlier. Before Jinah got out of the car, both of them said their goodbyes. Daniel told Jinah to text or call him to let him know that she got home safe. Jinah smiled and said ok and told him to drive safe. Daniel smiled as well and waved while he watched as she made her way inside the station. Once Jinah was inside, he drove away feeling happy that he bumped into her today. However, he felt a bit sad that they couldn't hang out longer with each other.

_________________________________________________________________________,________

At Mad Dope...

CEO Parker Jung and Mina Kwon were in Parker's office looking and discussing some of the model applications that they have gotten so far. "So...Do you see any of these that you like?" Parker asked. "Well, so far some of them are good but I still want to continue to look," Mina replied while looking at the other applicants. Parker nodded his head in understandment. Then suggested that they take a little break and go get some lunch. Mina agreed to it as she put down the application paper on the table with the others. Just as Parker went to his desk to grab his wallet that looked old and was tearing apart, a little photo of Sara that he kept slipped out and ended up at Mina's feet. "I got it!" Mina said as she bent down to the floor and picked up what fell. Parker thanked her after she had given back the photo. Mina curiously asked who was the photo of. "Oh, this is just a little photo of my girlfriend," Parker showed the photo for a second. Mina nodded her head and complimented that his girlfriend was very pretty and that she looked like a model. After that, the two left the store and made their way to Parker's car. In the car ride to the restaurant of their choice, Mina kind of had an idea of which two people she wanted to work with. But she didn't want to tell Parker yet until she was certain about it.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

At Seoul hospital with Jayden...

*Ding* 

Jayden's phone went off indicating that he had gotten a text however, Jayden was a little busy finishing the last sets of codings. Once he finished typing in the codings, and made sure there were no mistakes, he saved his work for the day before looking at his phone.

Now that he was done, he picked up his phone and a smile crept onto his face seeing the photo Jinah had sent him. Then was suddenly taken a back when one of his co-workers bid him goodbye since it was already five o'clock. Jayden stood up from his desk seeing everyone getting ready to go home. So Jayden quickly  put on his jacket, shut down his computer, and gathered his stuff. He bid everyone goodbye then made his way out of the building to his car.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, after Celine's shift ended, she headed back to the nurses break room to gather her things to go home. In good timing, when she entered the room, she saw Sara close her locker as she took her coat out and put on her hat.

“Hey," Celine greeted Sara as she opened her locker to take out her coat.

"Hi Cel unnie...Did your shift just end?" Sara asked. 

Celine replied yes, then she stopped what she was doing and turned to face Sara to say something. "Um...There's a contest that I signed up for but it requires street wear clothing." Celine started to say.

Sara smiled and said, "I hope you win it!” She then realized that Celine didn't wear street wear clothing like she did. "Wait...you don't wear street wear. So why enter the contest?” Sara questioned out of confusion.

Celine explained that it was just for fun, then mentioned that the winner will be modeling for a street wear company. When Sara finally understood Celine's intention, she immediately said she will help and let her borrow her clothes.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." Celine said as she hugged Sara with a smirk appearing on her face. Afterward, the two went to their prospective cars and agreed to meet at Sara's house.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
At the Han household...

Jayden and his parents were siting at the table having dinner.

“So, how was everyone's day?" Jayden's father said to break the silence.

Mrs. Han replied that the salon was busy as usual, which led her to remember an important event that was scheduled on the weekend. Before she mentioned it, she let her son talk about his day.

"Well...My day was fine and the hospital was busy as always.”

Both Mr. and Mrs. Han nodded their heads. Then, Mrs. Han started to ask Jayden if he had gotten her message earlier. He nodded his head and replied yes, and asked what did she want to talk to him about. Mrs. Han proceeded to tell him that she needed his help this weekend. "This weekend a client of ours is getting married and one of the hairdressers was hired to go to Busan to do the bride's hair. So I was wondering, if you could, would you be able to drive to the wedding and make sure everything is going well?”

Jayden thought about it for a second, usually on the weekends he would be out hanging with Junsu and their other friends. However, thinking that if he went to Busan to see if the wedding went okay, it probably wouldn't take long. "Ok, I'll go to Busan and the wedding probably won't be long, right? I can probably make it back to hang out with the guys.”

Jayden's mother thanked him for sparing some of his time to help her.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Now at Sara's apartment…

Both Sara and Celine were in Sara's closet picking out some clothes for Celine to borrow.

“So, don't you have to fill an application for it?" Sara asked as she browsed her clothes.

"Yeah, but I already finished that so I just need to have a photo of myself wearing street wear.”

When Sara found the outfit that she thought would be perfect, she hurried Celine to the bathroom to try on the clothes. Within a few minutes, Celine came out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" the older girl asked Sara while looking in the full body mirror near Sara's bedroom door.

Sara replied, “It's almost perfect but, something is missing…” 

Celine asked, “What could be missing? I need to hurry because I have to go to Miya's house soon.”

The young women nodded her head then quickly took out one of her hats and put it on Celine. "Now, it's perfect," Sara said with a smile after stepping back from fixing her unnie's hair.

Celine thanked her, then quickly went to change back to her original clothes before she left with the clothes to go to Miya's.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
At the Park household…

Jinah had texted Daniel as soon as she reached her house that she got home safely and that she was about to have dinner. While the Parks were having dinner, they were talking about Jinah's move to Seoul.

“Aww, I wish I could live with you here forever," Jinah's mother said as she was becoming teary eyed.

Jinah tried to confort her mom by telling her that she'll try to visit often. Even suggested that she'll come with Daniel. Jinah's father chimed in to comfort his wife saying Daniel will take good care of Jinah there for them, so they wouldn’t have to worry.

After they were finished eating, and the maids came to clean up the dishes, Jinah asked her mom if she would like her to give a massage. Mrs. Park gladly accepted it because she remembered when Jinah used to give her one since she was in high school and was taking a break from studying her exams.

In Jinah's room, Jinah was washed up and ready for bed when her mother came in and said she was ready for a massage. Jinah smiled at her mother and told her to sit with her on the floor. While Mrs. Park got her massage, they talked, laughed, and reminisced about the good old day when she was younger.

"Eomma, Daniel-ssi says we are childhood friends. Do you remember what we were like as kids?" Jinah asked while massaging her mom’s shoulders. 

Mrs.Park chuckled just remembering those times before answering her daughter's question. "Let's see...The two of you were inseparable, like, when our  families was leaving the beach and we told you to say goodbye to Daniel, you would start crying.” 

Jinah was in shock that she didn't remember doing that, then asked why she cried.

"You cried because you wanted to play more with Daniel, so we let you go home with them,” Mrs. Park explained. That was when they were 5 years old at the time.

Suddenly, Jinah stopped what she was doing. Then she moved her spot to face her mom. "So...what about when we got to high school? Why didn't I see him there?" Jinah asked saying that this was her last question.

Mrs.Park gave her daughter a sad smile before answering."They had to move," with that said, she thanked Jinah for the massage before getting up and going to bed.

Jinah said goodnight and hugged her mom before going to bed as well.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

At Miya's apartment...

Miya was in the kitchen making popcorn for her movie night with Hyo Seob. While the popcorn was in the microwave, Miya came and sat next to her boyfriend on the sofa who was looking at the two movies that he brought.

"Which one are we watching first?" Miya asked seeing that both movies were in English.

Hyo Seob turned to her and asked which movie she preferred.

"Hmm...The Bodyguard seems interesting but so does Begin Again,” Miya replied while reading the back of each DVD seeing that both movies were about music.

In order to help Miya make up her mind, Hyo Seob suggested they play rock, paper, sissors. If Miya won, she picked the movie but if she lost, then Hyo Seob would pick.

"Rock, Paper, sissors...Shoot!" the pair said at the same time. The results of the game was a tie because both of them picked paper.

"Let's play again!" said Miya. Before they could play another round, the door bell rang and so Miya got up to answer the door knowing that it would be Celine.

________________________________________________________________________________

In Jinah's room...

Jinah had already drifted into dreamland. Her dream took place at the beach, but she was not alone. The mysterious man had appeared to be there too.

"Yahh! This place is just how I remember it, if only it was summer right, Jinah?" the mysterious guy said giving her a smile and then after looking at the ocean view in front of them.

Jinah nodded in reply as she sat down on the cold sand to watch the waves.

"Wait...you've been here before?” Jinah asked while looking up at the man.

The man chuckled at her question before answering, "Yeah, don't you remember when you gave me a tour of your hometown after you introduced me to your parents?"

Jinah shook her head not having a memory of that day.

"Well...you told me that you come here to clear your mind."

Jinah slowly got up and dusted off the sand on her clothes. Then, she turned to look at him to get a clear view of the guy's face.

"I did? When? Just who are you?" Jinah questioned as she reached out her hand to touch his face.

"You know who I am, Jinah, I don't know how much longer I can wait until you remember me..." the mysterious man noted with a serious tone in his voice.  He stared into her eyes that were now filling up with tears.

It had become windy and Jinah was shivering but unable to move her feet.

“Jagiya, you're shivering. We should get get you home now before you catch a cold," he said after taking off his scarf and wrapping it around his girlfriend to keep her warm. Her vision blurred by the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

Jinah suddenly woke up from her dream that felt so real. She then looked at her phone to see what time it was. 

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back with Miya...

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting your night," Celine apologized as Miya opened the door.

Miya replied that it was fine and that they were only deciding on what movie to watch. Celine nodded then asked what movies were rented.

"Begin Again and the Bodyguard," Miya replied as they walked into the living room where Miya's boyfriend was.

Celine quickly greeted Hyo Seob, who was texting on his phone. Miya then told Celine to sit down for a few minutes while she went to get the camera.

For a little while, both Hyo Seob and Celine talked as they waited for Miya to return. It didn't take long for Miya to find her camera, but it took a little bit to find the charger. Once she came back to the living room with the camera, Miya was happy to see both her friend and boyfriend getting along.

"Here's the camera and it's all charged up for you to use," Miya said when she handed the camera bag to Celine. Celine thanked her then said goobye to Hyo Seob before Miya saw her off.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day was an important day for Mrs. Han's salon. Although they were usually closed during the weekends, they stayed open for special occasions. Of course reservations had to be made prior so the salon could prepare beforehand. 

Mrs. Han was a little busy with a client. But made sure to let Bora know that she had to go to Busan for the wedding.

"Ah okay, but I don't have my car today because I lent it to my friend," Bora commented.

Mrs. Han smiled and told Bora to use her car instead. After finishing with the client, she went to her office in the back to call her son.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" a sleepy Jayden answered.

"Hello? Jayden-ah, don't forget that you're going to the wedding today," Mrs. Han reminded her son.

"Yes Eomma, don't worry, I'm up and getting ready right now,” Jayden lied still laying in his bed.

Mrs. Han wasn't convinced that her son was awake, she knew how he was on the weekends. "Good! Because the wedding starts at noon and right now it's almost ten.” With that said, Mrs. Han ended the phone call.

On the other hand, Jayden quickly got out of bed and rushed to shower and dress up as nicely as possible. When he was satisfied with the outfit, he finally left the house and was now on his way to the wedding.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's a double update on the story. Enjoy!

Later that same day, it had been about a half an hour since Jayden had been driving. Much to his surprise, he immediately recognized his mom's car that was pulled over to the side. To make sure he was right, he drove up to get a closer look. Then he stopped the car and got out to see the driver beside the car on the phone.

"The wedding is going to start soon and I can't be late but that could be one of mom's hairdressers..." Jayden whispered to himself before approaching the woman.

When the woman finished her phone call, Jayden came up to her to see if everything was okay, "Hey,,,um do you by chance work at Han's salon?" Jayden started to say.

The young woman turned around to see who was talking to her. "Yeah, how did you know? I just got off the phone with my boss," Bora said.  
Jayden nodded then told her to get in his car quick so they could get to the wedding. Bora hestitated at first but seeing the time on her watch, she listened to him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Jinah had finally moved into Daniel's apartment building. All day, both Daniel and Jinah had been pretty busy emptying the boxes and putting everything away.  
"We should take a break before we start on the last box," said Daniel as he plopped down tiredly on the  couch. 

Jinah nodded in agreement before sitting on the couch next to Daniel. “Thanks again for helping me," Jinah shyly said.  
“You don't need to thank me, it's just a neighborly thing to do," Daniel replied with a smile. Then it went quiet for a moment but someone's stomach was growling.  The two looked at each other then laughed wondering who was it.

“Oh, we should eat lunch now since it's the afternoon," Jinah suggested as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She took out a plastic bag filled with food that was packed by the maids. Daniel got up as well and went to the kitchen to join Jinah for lunch.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Now, Jayden and Bora were finally at the wedding in Busan. The ceremony was beautiful and western-styled. Everything went well like it was supposed to. Jayden, who was standing by the church doors, called his mom to update on the ceremony.

"OK! Everyone get in the picture!" Jayden heard the wedding photographer say before getting off the phone. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the arm by one of the older ladies who pulled him towards the crowd.  
Once they took the picture, Jayden tried to look for Bora so they could head back to Seoul. To his luck, he finally found her talking to the bride's parents, and they asked her to stay for lunch held at the buffet room. As soon as he approached Bora, he was asked to stay as well.  Both Bora and Jayden didn't want to be rude and decline, so they agreed to join them for lunch.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
At Celine's apartment...  
Celine was in the living room printing out photos from her street wear photoshoot so that she could submit it to CEO Jung as soon as possible. When the photos finished printing, she gathered all the papers and stapled it. After looking over everything to see if it looked presentable enough, Celine deleted all the photos on the camera since they were already uploaded on her laptop. Once she finished doing everything that needed to be done, Celine got ready to go to Miya's place to return the camera.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Back to the wedding in Busan…  
Just when Jayden and Bora were about to leave, the bride called all the single ladies to gather on the dance floor so that she could throw her bouquet. Once again, the two of them somehow ended up participating in the event.  
"I'm going to throw it now!” the bride said as she turned her back. When the bouquet was thrown, some of the girls tried to catch it but it was a bit too high for them. Bora, who was in the back, surprisingly caught the pretty bouquet. Everyone's heads turned to look at her. Bora apologetically bowed and gave the bouquet to someone else. Then left to find Jayden so that they could finally get back to Seoul. Ten minutes later. they found each other and the pair bid the newlywedded couple goodbye.  
"Thank you for everything, by the way, I think both of you look good together and I hope that you two will be next to marry soon," the bride teasingly said to Bora. Bora quickly denied and said that Jayden was her boss's son.    
Now that the wedding was done and they were in the car, Bora called Mrs.Han to let her know that they were on the way back.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

After eating lunch and the dishes were washed, the two headed back to the living room so that they could finish unpacking the last box.

"Ok...let's see what's in this box," Jinah said as she sat down on the floor.

Daniel nodded and opened the box using a box cutter. When Daniel put down the box cutter on the table, Jinah opened the box and inside were some old photo albums. Jinah took one of the photo albums out and went to sit comfortably on the couch to look through it. While Jinah was looking through the photos, Daniel was emptying out the box when he saw a rolled up poster.

“Hey! You still have this poster of Lee Hyori? I definitely remember you were a big fan of her and her group." Daniel mentioned.

Jinah looked up and told Daniel that she was still a big fan of hers. Daniel nodded his head then suggested that she hang it up. Jinah replied that she would hang it in her room later. As she turned to another page in the photo album, Jinah was shocked to see the same picture that Daniel had framed on the mantle of his apartment.

"Daniel-ssi! Come here, look! I think I've seen this exact photo at your apartment!" Jinah called the young man over.

Daniel put down the poster and sat on the couch with Jinah. “You're right! I do have that same picture. So, do you happen to know who that little girl is?” Daniel said pointing to the girl in the photo.

"It's me…. can I ask you something?" Jinah said as she moved the photo album a bit closer to Daniel as he nodded his head in affirmation. “Do you remember how we were as kids? You know, since we're childhood friends and all…"

A huge smile appeared on Daniel's face before he answered the question. They had a long discussion on how they were as kids and what they use to do together. For a couple of hours they've been looking through the other albums and talking about them, all except for one which was hidden under the rest of them. After laughing together about a certain memory Daniel was recalling, Jinah started to hold her head as if she got a headache. Jinah was seeing multiple flashbacks of her childhood and they were just as Daniel described to her and more.

"J-Jinah, are you alright?" Daniel worriedly asked as he quickly went to the kitchen to get her a cup of water.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
In the car ride back to Seoul from Busan…  
You could only hear the radio playing as neither Bora nor Jayden talked during the car ride. Tired from the awkward silence, Bora decided to break the ice because she couldn’t stand sitting there without saying anything. "Um...thank you for getting me to the wedding in time and everything," Bora said.

Jayden who still had his eyes focused on the road nodded as he replied, “Oh, um...you're welcome, I was only going to Busan to check on the wedding requested by my mother.”  
The young woman nodded her head while thinking how to keep the conversation going. “Ah, I see, you probably had plans after the wedding and because we couldn't leave sooner—

         *Ring* *Ring*

Bora was suddenly interrupted when Jayden's phone rang.  
“Is it ok if I answer this?" Jayden asked Bora. He quickly glanced down at his phone as they stopped since there was a bit of traffic they got caught in. 

“Oh, yeah, go ahead it might be important." With that said, Jayden took out his Bluetooth, put it on his ear, and answered the call.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Back with Daniel and Jinah…  
When Daniel came back with Jinah's water, he helped her calm down and asked her to describe what she was seeing, thinking that the headaches she's been getting was what triggered some of her lost memories.  
"I-I'm seeing my childhood memories of our trip to the beach," Jinah managed to say.  Daniel nodded his head then told her to continue. “We're building a sandcastle I think, then I get up to go somewhere but I trip and get a little cut on my leg.  
Daniel told her that she tripped on a sharp seashell while looking for pretty ones for their castle.

“Um...now I see you running towards me with the first aid kit and as you treat my cut, it looks like I'm asking you something.”

Daniel asked, “Jinah, do you remember what you said to me?”

"Uhh...I think something about what you wanted to be when you grow up…"Daniel was in shock when he heard that and he recalled back to that day too. But then he snapped back out of it to realty. "Do you remember what my answer was?" Daniel questioned.  
"You said I don't know yet,"  Jinah replied. She still had both her hands holding her head and her eyes were also closed."And I said that you're acting like a doctor treating a patient," Jinah continued to say as she turned her head and opened her eyes to meet Daniel’s. She slowly put down her hands as they continued to look at each other.

      *Ring* *Ring*

  
Then they were interupted when Jinah's phone rang. The ringing was coming from inside her purse.  
_________________________________________________________________________________At the Han household…  
Mrs. Han was in the living room pacing back and forth with her cell phone in her hands as if waiting for her son to call. Her husband was sitting on the couch watching TV, minding his own business.  
"Jayden-ah, Bora-ssi, I hope you two are alright..." Mrs. Han whispered to herself.  
“Yeobo, our son will be fine, don't worry. Why don't you go lay down and rest?" Mr. Han suggested as he tried to comfort his wife. Mrs. Han gave her husband a weak smile but refused to rest. So, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea hoping that it would help calm her down.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Now back to Jayden and Yoon Bora…  
When Jayden finished his phone call with his friend Junsu, he started to drive again seeing that there was no more traffic. The two started to talk again as they grew more comfortable with one another. They were getting to know each other a bit more.  
“So, how do you like working for my mother?" Jayden asked while looking at the road.  
Bora replied, “Mrs. Han is nice and the pay is good. What about your job?”  
The young man answered, “My job is okay but I feel like it doesn't really suit me.”  
Bora nodded her head in understanding and boldly asked, “So, what kind of job would you want?”  
"I guess while attending college, back then, I always wanted to be a photographer," Jayden noted.    
In half an hour or so, they were finally back in Seoul. Then Jayden asked Bora if he had to drive her back to the salon or drop her home.  
"I was told that after the wedding, I could go home,” she informed Jayden and gave him her address.  
_________________________________________________________________________________At Jinah's apartment…  
"Oh...Dinner tonight?” Jinah asked on the phone. Daniel could clearly hear Mrs. Park's voice on the other line. "And you want Daniel to join us?" Jinah looked at Daniel to see if he was okay with joining them for dinner. Then Daniel unexpectedly took Jinah's phone and told Jinah's mom that he would be happy to join them for dinner. After he gave the phone back to Jinah, she was in shock at what just happened. After the phone call, the two quickly went back to emptying the last box so they could head out to have dinner with Jinah's parents. Minutes later, the boxes were emptied and the apartment looked great.  
“Finally, we are done!" Jinah happily said as she took another look around her new home. Then, once again, she thanked Daniel for the help.  
"Now, I think I should be rewarded by having dinner with you and your parents," said Daniel. Jinah smiled and agreed. Soon enough, the two headed out of the apartment to Daniel's car and made their way to meet Jinah's parents at a restaurant.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

At the restaraunt...  
The view of the nightlife in Hongdae from their table was very pretty since the restaraunt is located there.   
"Jinah-ah have you finished moving in?", Jinah's mother started the conversation.  
Jinah happily replied yes and mention that she couldn't have done it without Daniel's help. When hearing that Jinah's father chimed in by praising Daniel.  
" Thank you sir, I will do my best take good care of her", Daniel told Jinah's parents and they were very delighted to hear that.  
Then Daniel whispers to Jinah to ask if she wanted to tell her parents that she remembered the memories of her childhood. Jinah thought for a few minutes then agreed to tell the good news.  
"Eomma, Appa...there's something I want to tell you", Jinah said as she put down her chopsticks.  
Jinah's parents  agreed then waited for her to continue.  
"I remembered my childhood now with the help of old photos and Daniel telling me what he recalls of those times". With that said they happily ate their dinner and ordered a bit more wine to celebrate.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Jayden and Bora...  
The Gps announces that they've arrived at their destination. Jayden pulls up to the gate that bora pointed to.  
"Jayden-ssi, thank you for driving me", Bora said getting out of his car and bowed politely.  
Jayden opened the window of the passenger side then smiled and replied that she should go inside since it was getting cold at night.  
Bora smiled and told him to drive safely. After seeing bora enter her house, Jayden began to start making his way home. As he was driving home he thought about what happen today, and the encounter with Yoon Bora.  
When he finally arrived home, he was greeted by his mom who came rushing from the kitchen   
"Ah my son! Don't you know how worried I was?", Mrs.Han almost teary eyed again hugged her son. Jayden tiredly apologized to him, then was sat down in the living room to discuss about him and Bora. The first question his mother asked was what he thought of her.  
"Well...she seems really nice and a good person", Jayden said before he started yawning. Then his father chimed in to tell his wife to let their son go to bed and to talk about it in the morning. With that said Jayden bid his parents goodnight and quickly went upstairs to his room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
At Miya's apartment...  
Celine had stayed a little while longer to hang out after returning the camera.  
"Did your picture come out okay?", Miya asked before taking a sip of her tea,  
Celine replied that it did and everything is ready to submit on Monday.  
"That's good, I hope you get chosen', Miya said to cheer on her fashionable friend.  
Celine nodded and gave a fake smile but inside she can feel the guilt growing more. After talking about the contest they changed the topic to Miya's movie date with her boyfriend.  
"So how was your movie night with Hyo Seob?", Celine asked after drinking a bit of her tea.  
Miya told her everyything that happened that night even if it wasn't much.  
"Aww you guys are so cute!" Celine said making Miya laugh a bit. Then Miya replied that she hoped Celine would meet a nice guy too. Once the girls had finished drinking their tea it was time for Celine to head home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Now back to Mrs.Han...  
As she watched her son head up the stairs, she was taken aback to what just happen.  
"Yeobo don't worry too much, it's been a long day for him", mr.Han said as he turned the television off to comfort his wife before going to bed.  
"I guess  you're right, I just got too excited for them", Mrs.Han said as she got up fron the sofa to go to bed as well.  
While trying to fall asleep but kept thinking of her son and  Yoon Bora together. Then  decided to send Jinah a message saying that her son is now happy with someone else. After she sent the text, she was finally able to go to sleep.  
 ___________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile at the restaurant with celebrating Jinah's move to Seoul...  
They had just finish eating and now theiy are waiting for their bill.  
"I can't wait to see  what your apartment looks like!", Jinah's mom said  as she looked excited.  
Jinah then said that they can visit come over tomorrow. Jinah's mom was happy to accept the invite but then her husband informed them that he will be going abroad for a business trip.  
'Ah I understand Appa. What time is your flight?", Jinah nodded her head.  
"I'll be leaving really early so you don't have to see me off", Jinah's father reponded. Then Jinah excused herself from the table to go to the restroom. Ten minutes later as Jinah was heading back to the table she heard her text ringtone. As she saw the message it was from an unknown number.

To: Jinah   
From: Unknown  
_________________________________  
 Please move on from my son Jayden. He's already found someone he is happy with.

__________________________________

After reading the text Jinah quickly put way her phone when Daniel told her that he'll drop her home now since the bill had already been paid. And so in the car ride home it was quiet


	29. Chapter Twenty- Nine

When Daniel arrived at their apartment building, he parked his car then walked Jinah up to her door.  
"Well...Goodnight, and thank you for everything", Jinah said before going inside her apartment.  
Daniel smiled and replied you're welcome and goodnight. But as Jinah turned her back to open the door, Daniel quickly asked a question.  
"Are you Okay? Cause earlier at the restaraunt  you seemed upset when you were on the phone", Daniel said as he had a worry look in his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Ah...earlier? I'm fine I just get a little upset when I get unknown texts", Jinah nervously laughed then gave Daniel a smile to assure him that everything's fine.  
Daniel nodded his head then told Jinah to ignore the messages if it continues.  
After that they both went to their prospective apartments.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Sara...  
Her and Parker are on an outing with his company to sing karaoke. At first Parker didn't want to go because he wanted to just relax at home but, his employees convinced him to bring along his pretty girlfriend. Now it's been a couple hours since they've been singing and there are a couple empty bottles of soju on the table. Only Sara and Parker were the sober ones even though they drank a little bit.  
" now it's time for our handsome CEO to serenade his lovely girlfriend !", said one of the workers in a drunken state. Sara who was looking through the song book was caught off guard. And so parker forcefully was pulled to the front as everyone was chanting at him to sing a song  
"Um...what song should I sing?", Parker nervously asked since it was his first time singing in front of everyone but even though with  just sara in his car he'll sing to the radio.  
Sara shrugged then went back to search for a song in the book until the employees started to shout out some requests.  
"You should sing Exo's sing for you!", then Sara requested an Exo song for her boyfriend to sing after looking at the song book.  
After finding the song on the karaoke, Parker began to sing. When he finished the song he went back to sitting next to Sara.  
"It's your turn!", Parker said and sweetly smiled at Sara as he handed over the microphone. And so she got up and sang the song that he chose for her. Time flew by as they sang karaoke and it was getting close to midnight. When the bill came to Parker, he quickly paid it and he made sure everyone went home safely before dropping off Sara.  
____________________________________________________________________________________In Jayden's room...  
Though it was almost twelve in the morning. He could hardly sleep at all because he had a lot of things on his mind, like the wedding, Bora, trying to get his girlfriend back. In order to ease  on his mind Jayden reached for his phone from the bedside table to look at a photo he saved of Jinah at the lake.  
"I want to stop all of this now and tell you who I am...But I can't I have to wait until we finish our little game", Jayden whispers to himself as his thumb caressed Jinah's face in the photo. In a moment he got out of bed and took the paper of clues from his desk and then started to text them to Jinah after seeing the response of the completed one.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
At Jinah's apartment...  
Jinah was soundly fast asleep until she heard her phone go off and when she woke up to check them out she saw that were a bunch of messages from the Unknown number again.  
"Ahh! Why at this hour?", Jinah said sleepily. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't and now she was wide awake. In hope of falling asleep again she decides to solve the clues that were sent.  
While solving the clues, Jinah couldn't help but think of the other unknown message that she recieved when she was out with her family and Daniel. But then curiousity got to her and thought that the two unknown users texts are somehow linked to each other.  
" could that other Unknown user's  message be a hint too? But unless it's the same person...?" Jinah shook her head in disbelief seeing the phone number are different.  
"Okay the answer is...Us In scrapbook", so as Jinah solved another clue, she put down the phone to think if she had a scrapbook. Sooner than later Jinah was able to go back to sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
It's finally Sunday, which meant that Jinah's mom would be coming over to the apartment. And so almost all morning Jinah been cleaning up the place. Now that the apartment was clean she sat on the couch to rest. When she picked her phone up from the coffee table to see if there was any calls or texts but there were none. So Jinah decided to invite her friends over as well since they have yet to see her new home too. Until she waits for each of her friends response, Jinah decides to get ready to go grocery shopping.   
Next, as Jinah was waiting for the elevator, she saw Daniel  coming out of the elevator looking through his mail in his hands.  
"Hey!", Jinah  happily greeted him. Daniel stopped and looked up then saw Jinah and greeted her back.  
"Hey! How is it going?".  
Jinah smiled and replied that everything's good and that she's heading to the grocery store.  
Daniel nodded in understanding then offered to come along to help with the groceries.  
" Ah no  but thank you for the offer though, I've made a list", Jinah said showing Daniel her shopping list. With that said they bid each other goodbye and Jinah made her way to the grocery store.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Later on that day, as Jinah was doing her grocery shopping she had received texts from her friends confirming that they will come over.  After replying to their messages Jinah quickly gathered all the items on her list then paid for them. Once she finished paying she hurried back to her apartment to start cooking. Though it'll be the first time cooking on her own but she got some easy recipes to make from the maids.

____________________________________________________________________________________

In the states...

Mr.Park had finally arrived at the airport. After gathering his luggage  he was greeted by his assistant then he was escorted to his hotel. When he got to his hotel and was settled in his room,he decided to give Daniel's parents a call to see if they were  free to meet up. Considering that he'll be staying for a couple days and plus he wanted to discuss their children's future together.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Now back to Jinah who's in the kitchen finishing up her cooking before everyone comes.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Jinah quickly opened the door seeing Daniel who came to see if she needed any help.

"Hey! I came to see if you needed help with anything", Daniel said as he entered the apartment as soon as Jinah opened the door.

" oh Hey!, well I'm almost done cooking but you can help put the snacks out though", Jinah quickly suggested as she headed back to her cooking.

Ten minutes later Jinah had finish cooking, and Daniel had already put out the snacks on the coffee table in the living room.  And then finally everyone arrived including Jinah's mother.

When everyone settled down in the living room, they chatted for a bit until Jinah gave them a tour of her lovely apartment.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with Jayden...

Jayden was hanging out with his friends over at junsu's house.  The guys were in the living room playing video games. 

" come on!, aww that should have been a goal!", junsu's dolphin like voice yelled out  seeing the replay of the gameplay. But Jayden was sitting on the couch spacing out.

Jayden then felt one of his friends pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jayden Hyung are feeling okay?".one of his friends worriedly asked. He gave a nod and replied that he was fine then went to focus on the soccer game.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Now back with Jinah's father on his business trip...

The nighttime soon approached and he had been invited to the Lee's home for dinner.

"Ah Jae Rim oppa, would you like some dessert? Or coffee? Tea?", Mrs. Lee offered.

Jinah's father replied that tea would be fine. While waiting for his tea, he thought it would be time discuss arranging a marriage with Jinah and Daniel.

A few minutes passed and Mrs,Lee came back with his tea, after taking a sip of the tea he cleared his throat before he could say anything.

"How is Jinah these days?". Mrs.lee asked.

Jinah's father smiled and updated them from her condition until now. Which led him to thank them for having a wonderful son.

"Aigoo no need to thank us, we knew that Daniel would be a good doctor the moment he saw Jinah getting hurt at the beach."Mrs. Lee said and turned to her husband who shook his head in agreement.

"Ah right! I remember that day", Jinah's father said as he recalled that memory.  Then he heard Mrs.lee excitedly talking about her and Jinah's mother's dream to be in laws.

"Solbi-ssi, Andy Hyung I've thought about it for a long time..."mr. Park started to say.

The couple waited for him to continue.

"I can see that Daniel cares for Jinah very much even when they were kids, and so I think the two should get married", Jinah's father said in a serious voice, the couple became overjoyed hearing mr.park's blessing to their kids to get married. With that said it was time for mr.park to say goodbye after finishing his tea  and so he called the driver to drop him back to his hotel.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Meanwhile at Jinah's apartment…

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves back in the living room after Jinah had given them a tour of her new home. After some good conversation, dinner was ready and they ate the food soon after.

"I'll be back with some fruits," Jinah informed as she got up from the couch to go the kitchen.

Daniel followed her  as well to help. When Jinah entered the kitchen, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Daniel.

"Need any help cutting the fruits?" Daniel asked kindly like the gentleman he was. Jinah tried to convince him to go back to the living room but once he saw her struggling to cut the watermelon, he chuckled at how cute she looked being frustrated.

"Here let me help you," Daniel said as he stood behind her and guided the knife in her hand with his.

Jinah tried to stay calm but how could she? Especially when her heart was beating so fast at how close Daniel was. When Daniel had let go of  Jinah's hand, since the watermelon was now open, they were then interrupted by Daniel's phone ringing. After Daniel finished with the phone call, he told Jinah that there was an emergency at Hongdae Clinic.

"It's fine, you should hurry, they need you," Jinah said in understanding.

Daniel smiled and hugged her goodbye and on the way out, he said goodbye to the ladies in the living room as well.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
At the Han household…

Jayden had just returned home from hanging out with his friends. Next, he went to his room, removed his jacket, and put it on the chair. Then he tiredly plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before getting up and washing up for bed. After finishing getting ready to go to sleep, Jayden checked his phone again in hope of getting a message from Jinah. But there was none and so he turned off the lights then went to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Now checking on Jinah…

Jinah was now left alone in her apartment since everyone had to go home because it was getting late. Although her mom tried to help with the cleaning, Jinah insisted that she go home and that she will clean since it was her apartment after all.

Thirty minutes later, Jinah finished  cleaning up. Next, she  sat on the couch to rest for a little bit. But then she remembered what else she had to do when she looked at her phone. So she searched every where for the scrapbook. She checked the bookshelf and it was finally found along with all her old school yearbooks.

"Wow! I don't remember seeing this," Jinah said talking to herself as she went back to sit on the couch. Then with her phone, she took a photo of herself with the scrapbook and sent it to the unknown number like she did with the other clues.

Once Jinah was done with the clue, she was going to put back the book in the book shelf but ended up looking through it instead.

"When did I even make this? And why does that guy look so familiar?" Jinah said while she turned each page. Suddenly, after looking at the photos, multiple flashbacks invaded her mind.

An hour or two has passed and Jinah began to feel sleepy, so she closed the book and put it on the coffee table. When she laid back down on the couch, she quickly fell asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Daniel at the hospital…

"Doctor Lee, you've worked hard," a nurse said with a bow when they had finished transferring the patient to the recovery room.

"Thank you, you worked really hard as well. I'll take my leave now," Daniel replied, looking at his watch hoping maybe it was not too late to get back to Jinah to help clean her apartment.

Moments later, when he finally made it to Jinah's apartment, he found the door unlocked and he entered only to see the sleeping Jinah on the couch. At first he wanted to wake her up, because he didn't want her to catch a cold, but instead, he carefully picked her up bridal style so not to wake her up.

"I know who you are now! It's Jayden, you're Jayden Han," Daniel heard Jinah say as he carried her to  her room.

When Daniel was able to put Jinah on her bed, he tucked her in. After putting Jinah to bed, Daniel was about to go to his own apartment but he spotted a book on the coffee table. When he sat down on the couch, he picked up the scrapbook and started to look through it. As he turned each page seeing Jinah's smile with another man, his heart was slowly breaking.

"If only I hadn't moved to the States… then, these pictures would've been us," Daniel whispered to himself. When Daniel had enough of looking at the photos, he closed the book and put it back on the table then quietly left the apartment.


	32. Chapter Thirty- Two

It was now Monday morning and Celine had woken up a little earlier than usual. Today was the day when she would finally submit her application to Mad Dope in the hopes of getting to be their new model. Before mailing the application, Celine double-checked to see if there were any errors.

"Ok, I'm ready to mail it," Celine told herself as she put the papers in the envelope. Once she was done, she headed down to her local post office. Soon after sending the envelope through the post office, she went back to the apartment to get ready for work.  
____________________________________________________________  
Later on at Seoul Hospital...

When lunch time came around, the four women sat at their usual table. While they ate, they talked amongst themselves. Celine told them that she finally mailed out her application for the contest this morning. The girls got excited and wished her good luck execept Jinah who was in deep thought.

"Jinah? Are you ok? Come back to us," Miya said as she waved her hand a few times in order to get Jinah's attention.

"Oh...sorry, now what were we talking about?" Jinah asked. After filling her in with the previous conversation, out of concern, they asked what was bothering her. Jinah then told them everything from last night.

"Omo! You found the scrapbook of you and Jayden?" Sara, who was in shock, asked her friend. The older girl nodded in response to Sara's question. 

Then Jinah asked for advice, "I don't know what to do guys. What do you think?"

So then Celine gave her two choices: she could either go to Jayden right now or meet him after work and tell him that she finally remembered him.

Jinah thought carefully about the choices before choosing one.   
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Jayden, he was concentrating on his work when one of his colleagues got up from his desk and told everyone that he would take them out for lunch. Almost the whole office was really happy with the offer and so they all headed out. 

"Ah, Jayden-ssi, aren't you coming with us?" one of the women asked before she went to catch up with the others.  
"O-oh, yeah," Jayden replied as he made sure to save his work before leaving the office as well.  
____________________________________________________________  
Now back to the cafeteria with the girls...

Jinah finally made her choice to meet him after her shift. When she told the girls her plan, they were very understanding. So Jinah quickly bid her friends goodbye and made her way to find Jayden's department before the lunch hour ended. Once she found the department, after asking for directions, Jinah saw only a few people working. She then asked one of them if Jayden had come to work.

"Oh, Jayden-ssi is here today but he went out for lunch," a worker responded. 

Jinah nodded her head in understanding then asked for a pen and a little sticky note. Soon as she recieved the items, she wrote a little note to Jayden asking if he had time after work to meet her at the cat cafe. When Jinah was satisfied with the note she wrote, she then asked which desk was Jayden's.  
After finding Jayden's desk, she put the note on his computer screen for him to read when he would get back from lunch. Jinah thanked the worker for helping her and then she left to start her shift.  
____________________________________________________________  
At Mad Dope, CEO Parker Jung and Mina Kwon were looking through more of the applications for the modeling position. His assistant then came to deliver the mail, and within the mail was Celine's application. When Parker sorted out all the junk mail, he found Celine's application and showed it to Mina.

"So what do you think of her?" Parker intently watched Mina while she read Celine's resume. A few moments later, Mina put the paper on the table. She turned to Parker and told him that Celine would be another perfect choice, although earlier they found a girl that would also fit well for the position.

"Yeah, I think so too, though her style is more high branded but street wear seems to also suit her." Parker commented as he looked at the photo again.

"Great! Then it's settled. But are you sure we can't use your girlfriend? She would have been the third candidate if you convinced her to apply," Mina said teasingly to Parker while she gathered her stuff to leave.

"You know that wouldn't be fair to the other girls that applied. So anyway, thanks for stopping by and next week I'll give the two girls a call on our decision." 

With that said, Mina nodded her head in understanding before leaving Parker's office.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back at Jayden's department...

After coming back from his lunch break, he went to his desk to sit down and start working again. A suprise look came on his face when he discovered the note posted on his computer screen.

"Hey Han! What's the matter?" one of his seniors asked.

"Ah, it's nothing, we should get back to work," Jayden replied as he tried to stay cool and focus on his work, but his ears were turning bright red from embarrassment.

For a moment, the office was quiet and everyone was working, until that same senior got curious and took the note. Now that the note was in his grasp, everyone got up from their desks and gathered around to hear what the note said.

"Uh, hey!" Jayden voiced his protest as he tried to get the note back. But it was no use, the note was already being read out loud.

"Yah! Han, are you really going to meet Jinah after work?" the senior asked Jayden as he handed him back the note.

"Of course I have to meet her, she's my girlfriend after all!" Jayden confidently said as he stood up from his desk.

Everyone was oohing at hearing Jayden's answer. After, everyone quickly headed back to work just as their boss entered the room questioning what was all the commotion about.

"Psst! Han, I'm sorry for reading the note and hope it goes well with Ms. Jinah," the senior whispered his apology to Jayden. Though Jayden was trying hard to work, he managed to accept the apology.

Some time had passed and the end of the day came. So while everyone was packing up to go home, Jayden made sure to save his work and shut down the computer. Then, he quickly put on his jacket, said goodbye to everyone, and then headed out to meet Jinah at the cat cafe.

 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

At the cat cafe...

Jinah had already entered the cafe and found a table to wait for Jayden. In the meantime, she ordered a drink and played with the cats. A few minutes later, Jinah's drink was served and Jayden had just entered the cafe.

"Hi," Jayden greeted breathlessly as if he just ran from the hospital to the cafe.

"Um...hi, are you okay? You seem out of breath," Jinah asked looking at him with worry.

Jayden nervously laughed and answered that he was okay.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long," Jayden said apologetically. But Jinah smiled and shook her head and replied that she just got here too.

Jayden just nodded his head in understanding, then the atmosphere became awkward.

So, Jinah cleared her throat after taking a sip of her smoothie before talking.

"Well, I saw the note you wrote on my desk," Jayden informed her as he held up the sticky note.

"Yeah, I had to tell you something so that is why I wrote you the note,"Jinah started to say. The young man nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "Um...lately, I've been getting strange texts from unknown numbers," Jinah explained. She then told him up to the part where she solved a recent clue which answer was a scrapbook.

"So, do you remember us?" Jayden questioned cautiously, waiting for her answer.

"I don't remember much about what happened between us, though I only just remembered seeing you in my dreams and in the scrapbook". 

Upon hearing Jinah's answer, Jayden was sad but was grateful that she finally remembered him. All of a sudden, he took her hands in his, making her look at him in the eye.

"I want us to start all over and forget about the past," Jayden said in a serious tone.

Jinah was taken aback by the action and couldn't utter a word.

"Jinah, please say something," Jayden pleaded after letting go of her hands.

The speechless Jinah took another sip of her drink in hope of calming her heart down. "I-I need some time to really think about this," Jinah, feeling flustered, told Jayden.

____________________________________________________________

At Mrs. Han's salon...

While everyone was supposed to be cleaning up and closing for the night, the workers were sitting in the chairs chatting and gossiping. All except for Yoon Bora who was quietly sweeping up the hair on the floor.

"Aye...Bora-ssi, come over here and tell us all about the wedding," one of the older women asked as she signaled the young woman to come.

Once she was done sweeping, Bora quickly sat on one of the chairs ready to tell her story. "Well...it was definately a beautiful wedding and the couple looked really happy that day," Bora replied.

You can see the disappointed looks on the women's faces.

"Yes, I'm sure the wedding was wonderful, but we want to know about you and Mrs. Han's son," another ajumma said. 

Bora felt a little uncomfortable with talking about her personal life, though she was always good at separating work from personal. And so, just as Bora was going to give in to tell the ajummas her encounter with her boss's son, luckily, she was saved when Mrs. Han came out from the back of the salon.

"Make sure the salon is clean and properly locked before you go home," Mrs. Han reminded them before she got in her husband's car.

____________________________________________________________

Going back to Jinah and Jayden...

The awkwardness was gone due to talking about how they've been and their day. Time flew by real fast as they were having too much fun with the cats as well. Suddenly, Jinah heard a beeping sound coming from her bag. So when she stopped playing with one of the cats and checked, the beeping sound was her phone that was about to die.

"Jayden-ssi, do you happen to know what time it is?" Jinah asked Jayden. Jayden then looked at the time on his phone, and told Jinah that it was getting close to seven o'clock.

Jinah was suprised hearing how late it got. She quickly put on her jacket and thanked Jayden for meeting up with her. After leaving the cat cafe, Jinah saw a bus and tried to catch up to it, but she got tired from running and so the bus kept driving on. Jinah tiredly sat on a nearby bench and sadly looked at her dying phone.

"Aigoo, how do I get home now?" Jinah muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a hand stuck out to her which made her look up to see who it was.

"Hey, would you mind if I take you home?" Jayden, being a gentleman, asked with a sweet smile.

Jinah hestitated for a second, but she eventually accepted his offer.


	34. Chapter Thirty- Four

Moments later the pair arrived in front of Jinah's apartment.  
"So this is where you live now", Jayden says in awe looking around his surroundings.  
"Yeah I moved in not too long ago actually", Jinah giggled seeing how Jayden reacted. Then Jinah asked him if he wanted to come in for a bit. But Jayden politely declined the offer and said that he had to get going.  
"oh um...ok then thank you for taking me home", Jinah politely bowed to Jayden before going inside.  
Jayden smiled and waved goodbye to Jinah. As he was making his way out, he saw a familiar looking man with food walking towards Jinah's door. While waiting for the elevator he overhears the pairs conversation and how Jinah  sounded so happy to see the man then she invites him in.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
A week has gone by and Jinah's father had safely  come back from his trip.  
" Honey, let's have some tea first, then you can tell me all about your trip", Mrs.Park happily said as they entered the house. You can tell how happy she was to have her husband back.  
Mr.park agreed to his wife's suggestion. While his luggage was getting retrieved from the car, the pair sat in the kitchen and were greeted by the maids and was quickly served tea.  
"So,how was visiting Jinah at her apartment?", mr.park asked after taking a sip of his tea.  
His wife brightly smiled at the thought of that day. Then she told him everything that she remembers.  
"Hmm She has definately grown up now", he comemented. Mrs. Park nodded her head in agreement.  
"Ah just imagining her cooking for Daniel , that would be so adorable!", his wife says excitedly, but snaps back to reality and ask her husband about his trip.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Catching up with Sara who is on her day off. She's in the living room with the tv on while using her laptop.  
"Hmm since I took out some of the clothes I don't wear anymore, maybe I should get some new clothes online", Sara talked to herself.  
After a few minutes of scroll on different websites she usually buys from, she sees that there's nothing new. And so she stops her search for now in order to make herself lunch.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
At Celine's apartment, Celine had just returned home from her overtime shift at Seoul Hospital   Which sometimes was needed if they were low on nursing staff. And so after leaving the hospital she headed to the grocery store, to stock up the apartment remembering how empty her kitchen is.  Once Celine was finished running her errand and put away the groceries, Celine took off her jacket and tiredly sat on the sofa in the living room.  
As she laid down and closed her eyes for a brief moment,  her phone in her purse that sat on the coffee table started to ring.

"Hello...?", Celine said as she answered the call  
"Hey, Celine It's Parker and I have some exciting news for you!", Parker informed her.  
Celine's eyes widen and hopped off the couch in excitement.  
"R-really?,  so am I in?", Celine asked cautiously not to get her hopes up.  
"Congratulations Ms. cho! You are one of our new models of Mad Dope", Parker told her then on the other line, he hears a really loud squeal.  
"Omo! Thank you so much Parker-ssi I-I mean sajang!", Celine thanked Parker after she had calmed down a bit.  
Before their call ended Parker informed Celine that they'll will be starting the photoshoot of the new clothing line on Friday.  
"Okay! I'll be there, and thank you again!", Celine said still overwelmed from the news she got.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Back to the Park household...  
Where the pair is still in the dining room talking about the trip to the states Mr. Park had taken.  
"So what else happened while you were there?", Mrs.Park asked her husband wanting for more details.  
"Well, I had some time to have dinner with the Lee's", Mr.park started to  say and immediately saw his wife's face lit up. And so he continued on tell what happened.  
" So, after dinner I had the chance to discuss the future of the kids".  
Mrs.Park felt the suspension in her husband's words.  
"And so what did you say?", said Mrs.Park.  
Suddenly her husband stood up from the table and stretched. In perfect timing all of his luggage was brought in the house.   
" Oh why don't you call the kids and let's  have dinner with them?. Then I'll reveal my answer", mr.park said to his wife who is left in awe. Before he gathered his things and went to their room to unpack.

 


	35. Chapter Thirty- Five

Later on that day, Sara went back on her laptop to do more online shopping after lunch. While searching through different websites, she wasn't able to find anything. Luckily, she just remembered one last site to browse which belonged to her boyfriend's company.

"Hm, lets see what's new at Mad Dope," Sara wondered aloud to herself as she searched up the site.

As the site loaded, she saw all the different promotions for guy's clothing. Then, when it was fully loaded and Sara was able to scroll down more, she saw a notice regarding the models and their photos.

"Omo! Celine made it! Wait a minute...why is the contest here?" Sara commented but was still happy for Celine. Next, Sara picked up her cell phone and called Miya and Jinah to tell them about the modeling contest results. 

__________________________________

At the Park household...

A few minutes after Mr. Park went to unpack upstairs, Mrs. Park did as she was told and called her daughter to invite her and Daniel for dinner. Jinah's father wanted to tell them a big announcement.

Once their phone call was done, Mrs. Park headed into the kitchen to inform the chef of the special occasion for dinner.

When theg preparations were starting, Mrs. Park headed upstairs to check up on her husband.

 ___________________________________

Meanwhile with Jinah, when she was finished with all of her phone calls, she then went across the hall to Daniel's apartment.

*knock* *knock*

"Oh Hey! what's up?" Daniel asked after he opened the door and happily greeted Jinah.

Jinah smiled and greeted him back as she entered his apartment.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting you," Jinah said as she sat on the couch.

Daniel shook his head and reassured her,  "It's okay, I wasn't doing anything important."

"Ah okay, so I wondering if you were free tonight because my dad just got back from the States. My mom called to invite us over for dinner." Jinah informed him.

Daniel nodded his head and waited for Jinah to finish explaining.

"Also, my mom mentioned that my dad has some big news he wants to reveal at dinner, well, that's if you want to go," Jinah also mentioned.

Daniel thought for a moment before telling Jinah his decision. "Yeah, I'm actually not busy so I'd be happy to come." Daniel happily agreed as he saw how relieved Jinah was hearing his answer.

With that said, Jinah thanked him and before she left, she gave Daniel a kiss on his cheek and said that she would see him later.  
___________________________________

Several hours later, Jinah and Daniel were at Jinah's house for dinner.

"So Appa...Eomma mentioned over the phone earlier today saying that you have a big announcement to make," Jinah  started the conversation as she was wiping her hands with a napkin.

Jinah's father nodded his head then took a sip of his drink before addressing the announcement. 

"Yes, there's something that I want to tell the two of you," Mr.Park started to say. Then he mentioned, "While we were away in the States, we had visited Daniel's parents."

"How are they? I haven't been able to call them since I've been busy lately," Daniel asked as he had a worry look on his face.

And so Mr. Park comforted the young man by telling him that his parents were fine.

So getting back to the big announcement, Mr. Park asked his daughter, "What are your thoughts about Daniel?"

Jinah was in shock when she heard her dad ask about her feelings.

"Please be honest with us," he said. 

Jinah felt a little bit of pressure as Daniel,  who was sitting beside her, felt anxious about what she would say.

"Well, he's a good guy...He always takes good care of me...why do you ask?" Jinah answered with a confused expression on her face.

"But...Do you love him?" Mr. Park implored for more detail.

Mrs. Park then chimed in, "Yeobo, what's going on?"

Finally, he told the reason for his visit to Daniel's parents. "I asked you all these questions because I wanted to know your true feelings for one another. Therefore, your parents and I agreed to give our blessings to both of you so you can get married."

Both Jinah and Daniel were speechless and couldn't utter a word.

"I know you think it's sudden but your mother and I are getting older and soon you'll be inheriting our family's hospital." Mr. Park tried to give them a reasonable explanation.

Jinah was finally able to say something. "Is this all for me to inherit the hospital?" Jinah mustered up the courage to ask.

"Well, it's a little part of it. But mainly, we want you to be happy and so I thought the two of you looked perfect together."

Daniel then cleared his throat before saying, "Um...Sir, I am very grateful for your blessing, but I think it's best for me and Jinah to talk it over."

With that said, Mr. Park smiled and nodded his head. Soon enough, after all that talking, they had desserts.

The pair was then ready to head back to Seoul. Before leaving, they said goodbye to Jinah's parents while getting walked out of the house and to Daniel's car.


	36. Chapter Thirty- Six

It was quiet for awhile during the car ride to Seoul. But Jinah broke the silence when she started to talk  
"I'm really sorry for what happened at dinner", Jinah said apologetically while watching Daniel drive intently though he was busy with his eyes on the road."Its okay, I think I can understand your dad's intentions. He's just trying to think of your future", Daniel calmly said to help comfort Jinah.  
Jinah was suprised by Daniel's answer and how he could stay calm at a situation like this  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am his only daughter after all, and someday I'll have to take over the family hospital", Jinah said with a heavy sigh.  
As they stopped at a red light, Daniel can see from the corner of his eye the sad expression on the young woman's face. In order to make her feel better, he takes one of his hands off the wheel and gives one of Jinah's hands a gentle squeeze  
Jinah was taken aback by the sudden interaction and her heart started to skip  
"Hey, don't worry to much about it too much, whatever you decide to do I'll definately be here rooting for you even if we don't get married", Daniel said as he turn to face jinah. Then the two locked eyes for a bit until the traffic light turned green.  
_____________________________________________________________________

The next day at Seoul hospital. As usual the four friends are sitting at their table for lunch.  
"Hey, Cel...congrats on being the new model!", Jinah started the conversation as they just sat down.  
Celine gave a little smile and thanked her friend for the greeting.  Then, they bombarded her with so much questions about it. She tried her best to answer each one.  
"Well, it's no big deal but, they want me to do a photoshoot soon", Celine said sounding a little bit of a diva.  
Suddenly she was caught off guard by Sara's question.  
"So was there many companies trying to get you to sign with them?", Sara curiously asked knowing that her boyfriend's company is the only one.  
Before answering Sara's question, Celine took a sip of her drink  
"Of course!, there were even top brands now who were interested in me as well", Celine lied but the others bought it except for Sara.  
Later on the topic was changed to Jinah, who had an interesting story to tell about the dinner with her parents.

"Unnie, what are you going to do?  Are you going to marry Daniel?", Sara asked  
Jinah sighed and replied that she doesn't know and asked for some advice.  
"well, if it were me in terms of having to uphold my family's hospital. I'd probably have to marry." Miya gave her opinion. But then Sara stated that what if you marry and it's not with Hyo Seob? Miya couldn't come up with an answer and tried to take back what she said.  
All the girls were laughing at Miya, until Celine stood up from the table, threw her finished lunch away. Then bid her friends goodbye saying that she was going to stop by the head nurse's office before her shift starts.  
______________________________________

Meanwhile at Jayden's department. Jayden was diligently at work when one of the seniors siting beside him whispering curiously asked what happen with Jinah.  
" Nothing interesting happened we just talked ", Jayden replied while doing his job.  
"Really? Yah so you guys did break up", the senior who misunderstood the situation said.  
Jayden was starting to get annoyed and so he just ignore it as he kept focusing on his computer.  
But, he could hear everyone in the office whisping about the break up with Jinah. And hearing that they made some bets whether or not through rumor was true.  
______________________________________

At the head nurse's office where Celine stood at the desk waiting. In her hand is her letter of resignation, when she looks at the envelope it feels bittersweet to know that she'll leave the friends and colleagues.  
But, on the other hand modeling has always been her dream. A few minutes passed and the nurse hasn't come yet, then footsteps were heard coming closer. So Celine thought it the nurse instead it was Sara who entered the room.  
"Celine unnie...", Sara concernedly said closing the door behind her. The older girl turned around to face the familiar voice.  
"W-what are you doing here? You should be working", Celine replied with a  shock expression.  
Sara walked closer to Celine and looked her in the eyes.  
"Unnie I know about the modeling thing, and Mad Dope. But please don't quit being a nurse because of it", Sara said as she tries to hug Celine, but she denied it pushing Sara off of her.  
"This is my choice whether or not to quit. Your dream job may be being a nurse, but it was never mine in the first place. The  reason why I became a nurse was for my family.." Celine  said trying to hold back her tears.  
"Unnie im so sorry I didn't know you felt like this", Sara said as well when tears started to well up in her eyes.  
" Now that I've endure this far, it's definitely my turn to be happy and do what I want to do", Celine said wiping her tears with her hands. Then the head nurse came and asked what was going on.  
Both Celine and Sara greeted with a bow, next Sara excused herself and went back to her shift.  
Celine took a deep breath before giving her resignation letter in.  
" Ms. Cho is this really what you want?", the nurse asked  after reading the letter.  
Celine nodded her head and said that it was a very  important dicision that she had to make.  
With that said the head nurse was understanding and accepted Celine's dicision. After talking to the nurse, Celine worked her last shift at Seoul Hospital.


	37. Chapter Thirty- Seven

During Sara's shift she wasn't able to stay focused because Celine's words lingered in her head.

"Sara-ssi, are you okay? You don't look so good..." one of the nurses asked out of concern.

Sara turned around as she was washing the medical tools. She gave a fake smile to assure that she was fine. Then two other nurses came in while gossiping.

"Omo! Did you hear Celine sunbae quit today?"

"Really? I heard that the reason why she was quitting was because of the CEO of a street wear company. He told her to, at least that was what my friend who works there told me," the other nurse replied to her friend.

Sara was so deep in thought that she got a little cut on her finger as she was washing a sharp tool.

"Ouch!" Sara cried out and the nurses quickly came to her aid.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" her colleagues worriedly asked and got the first aid kit.

"It's just a little cut, I'll live." Sara chuckled as one of the nurses put a band aid on the wound.

Once the nurse was done putting on the band aid, she gave a warning to Sara to be careful next time. Sara thanked her coworker and then continued to do her job.  
___________________________________  
In the nurse's break room...

Miya and Jinah have been chatting for awhile since they have a little time left until they could go back to work.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about you and  Sara come sleepover this weekend?" Miya suggested to Jinah.

Jinah agreed to the sleepover and said that she'll ask Sara to join them. She then said,  "Yeah, I think it'll be good for me. You know? It'll give me sometime to hang out with you and Sara. But, what about Celine?"

Miya then replied, "It's best that both Celine and Sara not be in the same room. At least for now, considering what happened at the nurse's head office."

Jinah nodded her head in understanding. With that said, Miya's break was now over. So she got up from the couch and threw away her plastic cup. She then told Jinah that she'll see her later.  
___________________________________  
Meanwhile at the Han household...

Jayden was up in his room thinking of what he could do  for Jinah. So he thought long and hard about what Jinah liked.  Still, nothing came to mind. What happened all of a sudden? He used to know everything about his girlfriend....He then decided to call some of his friends to ask for advice.

After awhile of calling everyone and getting some suggestions, which he greatly appreciated, however, the suggestions weren't special enough. Finally his friend, Junsu, called him back since earlier he was busy and couldn't pick up.

"Hey! Sorry I couldn't pick up earlier." Jayden heard on the other line.

"It's okay, anyway, I need your help. I'm trying to think of what I can do for Jinah," Jayden informed his friend.

"Ok, so what are you thinking of doing?" Junsu asked. Jayden told him that he wanted to do something special for her.

"Ah okay, why don't you cook her dinner?" 

Jayden thought about it and said, "I can't because it would mean bringing her home. Plus, my mom doesn't exactly like the idea of me meeting her at all."

"Right, my bad. I forgot you're mom doesn't like her," Junsu noted.

Next Jayden asked him to think of something else.

"Um...have you gone to any concerts with her?"

Jayden thought about it and realized that was one thing he hadn't done with Jinah yet. "Actually, we haven't gone to one before. Maybe we should..."

Junsu, who was on the other line, encouraged him to go for it. Soon after, Jayden thanked Junsu before hanging up. He then went to his desk and opened his laptop to search for concerts to go to.

 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Continuing on with Jayden, few minutes had gone by and he was still choosing a concert to attend with Jinah. As he kept scrolling down the page, he finally saw that Lee Hyo Ri would be having a concert.  
"That's it! I'll take her to see Lee Hyo Ri in concert, then for sure, we'll get back together," Jayden excitedly said as he remembered that Jinah was a huge Lee Hyo Ri fan.  
Next, he clicked on the link to buy the tickets for the upcoming concert for the weekend.

______________________________________________________________________________

A couple days passed and it was now Friday night. Jinah and Sara were now at Miya's house.  
"I ordered us some pizza for dinner, so what should we do while we wait?” Miya asked the two girls.Sara then went to her bag and took out some face masks.  
“Let's do some face masks!" Sara suggested and both girls agreed. While they had their face masks on, they also decided to do their nails. The atmosphere felt as if it was like being at a real spa.  
"Aigoo, I feel like I really needed this relaxation," Jinah said sighing in relief. The other two agreed as they felt the same way.  
“Yeah, we've all been stressed out, so this is nice," Miya mentioned.  
Soon as they were done with face masks and doing their nails, the pizza that Miya had ordered had just been delivered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

*click*  *click*  
"Yes! Good job, girls! Take a break and we will start doing solo shoots after," the photographer praised Celine and the other model.  
Next, Celine walked over to CEO Jung who had come to see how the shoot was going.  
"Hey! Don't I look like a real model now?" Celine initiated the conversation as she slowly spun around showing her outfit.  
“Yeah, you definately look great," Parker complimented her. Then he proceed to tell Celine about an upcoming event to promote the new clothing line.  
"O-oh, ok, when is it?" Celine asked. She was feeling anxious and unsure because she knew that at these type of events, a date was required.  
“Tomorrow night, so you can bring your boyfriend if you want," Parker replied handing her the invitation.  
“Yeah, maybe. Are you going to go with Sara?" Celine asked out of curiosity.  
Parker replied, “I will call and ask Sara tonight.”  
But before he could excuse himself to get back to his office, Celine had to quickly come up with a lie.  
“Oh, I just remembered Sara telling me something about this weekend," Celine started to say.  
Parker turned to face Celine and let her continue.  
"Yeah! She told me that she'll be going to visit her family in Jeju. She wants to spend every second with them so she turned her phone off."  
A disappointed expression can be visibly seen on CEO Jung's face.  
"But why didn't she let me know before she left?" Parker asked as his face turned into a confused expression.  
Celine pretended to keep playing along and told him, "Sara had forgotten to tell you because she was in a rush."  
"Thanks for telling me all of this, I'll see you tomorrow," CEO Jung said before leaving the photoshoot.  
Then it was time for the solo shots and it was Celine's turn first.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back at the girl's sleepover…  
The three women were having a good time eating pizza and having girl talk.  
“So, who do you think a lot about these days? Jayden? Or Dr. Daniel from Hongdae Clinc?" Sara asked Jinah before taking another bite of her pizza.  
Jinah replied, “I've thought about Jayden and Daniel, but I don't know how I feel about either of them at this point…"  
“Okay, maybe we can help you decide,” Miya suggested.  
Jinah smiled and accepted the help.   
"Tell us, how do you feel when you're with Jayden?” Sara questioned.  
"When I'm with Jayden, I feel like I'm in college all over again, and he's still super sweet to me." Jinah explained to her friends.  
The girls nodded their head in understanding, then when Miya was about to ask about Daniel, Sara suddenly got a call from her boyfriend, Parker. So she excused herself to answer the call.   
"Hello?" Sara answered the phone. But her phone had low battery and so she didn't hear anything from the other line.  
After the phone call, Sara quickly went to charge her phone. When she came back, Miya was updating her on everything that happened.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Meanwhile back with Celine at the photoshoot... But 

After a couple of hours of doing each model's solo shots, the photographer was finally finished taking the last picture of the other model. Next, the girls were both dismissed to go home. As everyone was wrapping everything up, Celine and the other model went around thanking the crew for all their hard work.

"Good work today! I'll see you at the parrty tomorrow," Celine told her coworker.

 "You've worked hard too! See you at the party," the girl said, politely bowing before she left.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Back at Miya's place...

The girls were now watching a movie that they found on TV. While Jinah was watching the movie, her phone started ringing, Jinah then looked at the caller ID to see Jayden's name. She hesitated a bit on whether or not to answer, so she asked Miya and Sara what to do.

"Answer it and see what he wants to talk about," Miya said, encouraging Jinah who still looked unsure.

"Unnie, this is your chance to see if you feel anything for him. Go!" Sara chimed in hoping to motivate her friend. Jinah then took a deep breath before picking up.

"Hello?" Jinah nervously answered.

"Um...Hey Jinah! Did I call at bad time?" Jayden asked, trying to keep his cool.

Jinah replied, "It's fine. I'm just with my friends." Jayden, on the other line, nodded his head.

"So, I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow night. I've got two concert tickets to see Lee Hyo Ri," Jayden informed her.

Both of the girls looked at Jinah when she suddenly gasped. She pulled away from the phone telling them that he got tickets to see her favorite singer.

"Okay, tell him you're free and that you'd love to go with him." Sara told her what she should say next.

"Hello? Jayden? I am free tomorrow and I would like to go to the concert with you," Jinah finally replied as she went back on the phone.

On the other line, Jayden was trying his best to contain his happiness.

"Great! I'll text you the concert location tomorrow," Jayden informed Jinah before they hung up.

Once they hung up, Jinah tried to get back to watching the movie but all she could think about was the concert with Jayden. When the movie was done, it was getting pretty late so the three women called it a night.  
____________________________________________________________  
Saturday morning at Celine's apartment...

Celine could hardly sleep last night because of the lie she told Parker. What was this feeling? She had never felt this way before and it wasn't like she thought of Sara as her friend anyway. Thinking of the reasons behind her actions, she thought back to high school. She was still trying to be better than Sara even to this day. It was all a competition. Celine sat in bed reminiscing about how she and Sara was back then.

"I need to call Miya, she probably knows what to do," Celine muttered quickly to herself before dialing Miya's number.

On the other hand, at Miya's house, everyone was still in dreamland. In the living room where the girls had fallen asleep on the couches, Miya's cell phone began ringing. Miya sleepily woke up to answer it.

"Hello?" Miya answered sleepily.

"Miya, wake up! Its me, Celine!" Celine said in panic.

Miya calmly asked her friend, "What's wrong?"

And so Celine proceeded to tell her everything including the party that Parker invited her to and the lie about Sara visiting her family.

"Please, you have to help me! Just keep Sara away from the party tonight," Celine pleaded to Miya.  
   
"Cel, this isn't right. You can't keep lying to Parker and hurting Sara just because you want Parker," Miya said, feeling concerned.

"So, you're not going to help me? I thought we were friends." Celine cried out, starting to get angry.

Miya tried to calm down Celine in order to not wake up Jinah and Sara who were still sleeping.

"All I'm saying is it's time to stop and tell Sara the truth. Let me ask you this, how does Parker see you? Is it romantically or just business?" Miya questioned.

Celine didn't say anything and thought about what Miya said.

"Um... I guess lately all he ever talks about with me is work..." Celine answered the question.

"Okay, then that means he's clearly not interested in you romantically. Plus, he's still together with Sara," Miya noted.

You can hear on the other line Celine deeply sighing. 

Miya then tried to comfort her by saying, "Maybe Parker isn't the right guy for you...but maybe you'll find someone at the party that's your type."

Before the two ended the call, Celine thanked Miya for her help and told her that she'll tell Parker everything and apologize to Sara.  
____________________________________________________________  
Later on that morning and after breakfast, Jinah and Sara thanked Miya for the sleepover and that they had a fun time. Miya then walked them out to Sara's car.

"Do you guys have everything?" Miya asked, making sure that nothing was forgotten.

"Yeah, we've got everything, Miya Eomma!" Sara teased Miya as if she was being nagged by a mom.  
The three women hugged and said their good byes before they went their seperate ways.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Daniel had just come out of the elevator as it had finally stopped on his floor level. He looked a little sweaty and tired as if he just came from working out at the gym. On his way to his apartment, he noticed Jinah, who had put her bags down, so she could get her keys to open the door.

"Hey Jinah," Daniel greeted as he walked over to her with a smile. Jinah stopped for a moment and greeted him back.

"Oh, hey Daniel! What's up?" Jinah answered in return.

Daniel told her that he just got back from working out. Then, asked about her.

"I just came from having a girls night with my friends," Jinah replied. Daniel nodded his head in understanding. There was a bit of awkwardness in the air so he asked what her plans were for today.

"Well, later I'm going to a Lee Hyo Ri concert with my friend," Jinah informed him but didn't mention that was her and Jayden's date.

Though they had been standing in the halls talking for a few minutes, after Jinah had opened the door, she invited Daniel in. After bringing her stuff in the house, Jinah offered Daniel a drink.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The young woman asked while taking off her jacket before she went to the kitchen herself to quench her thirst.

"No thanks, I'm good," Daniel politely declined. Jinah nodded her head then unexpectedly, as she was about to walk to the kitchen, Daniel whispered to himself: it was time to ask her now.

Daniel suddenly stopped Jinah by grabbing one of her hands. From his action, it made Jinah's heart start racing and it was making her blush. Good thing that he wasn't able to see her reddened face since Jinah was facing away from him.

"D-Daniel? Are you okay? You should sit down. You're probably tired from the gym," Jinah said as she slowly turn around to face him.

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, though he was still holding her hand. Then he opened his eyes and both of their gazes were locked on one another.

"Would you go out with me, Jinah? I wanted to ask you that for awhile now..." Daniel said, sounding sincere.

Jinah was speechless and couldn't utter a word. Daniel then let go of her hand waiting to hear her reply


	40. Chapter Fourty

Would you go out with me Jinah? I wanted to ask you that for awhile now," Daniel said, sounding sincere.  
Jinah was speechless and couldn't utter a word. Daniel then let go of her hand waiting to hear her reply.

In Jinah's mind, she felt that it was wrong to go out with two guys because she didn't want to hurt them. However, her heart was saying: go out with him.

"Daniel, I don't know about this..." Jinah hesitated. Daniel came closer, making her look up at him. Her heart was beating faster than before.

"Just give me one day to show you that we're meant to be. If you really don't feel the same way that I do, then we can just go back to being friends and cancel the arranged marriage," Daniel said, trying to convince Jinah.

"Okay, let's give it a try," Jinah replied, giving him a little smile. Daniel nodded his head and smiled back at her.  
____________________________________________________________  
Several hours later, Celine was getting ready for the company's launch party. As she was putting her make-up on, Miya's voice kept echoing in her mind telling her to apologize to Sara.

"I've finally got my dream job and if I stop now, I'll lose everything," Celine sighed, talking to her reflection in the mirror. When she was finished getting ready, she got her keys and her bag then headed down to her car.  
____________________________________________________________  
At the Lee Hyo Ri concert... 

Jayden arrived a little before the doors open. He texted Jinah the address of the concert like he said he would. A few minutes had passed since he sent the text, so then he patiently got on the line to wait.

As Jayden stood on the line, he scanned his surroundings. He saw that there were many guys who came with their girlfriends. As he looked to the side, he could see some of the hardcore fans. They had the singer's merchandise like the shirts, light sticks and holding handmade banners. More people started to show up so the line for the concert started to get longer. Jayden hoped Jinah would arrive soon.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Celine... 

Celine had just arrived at the club where the launch party was being held. As the stylish model made her way through the crowd, she was able to spot CEO Parker Jung. He was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand watching people on the dance floor.

"Why aren't you out on the dance floor?" Celine casually asked as she walked up to Parker.

Parker was startled a bit when she came up to him while he was talking a sip of his drink.

"Oh! Hey Celine, you made it! And I'm not much of a dancer," Parker replied. 

Celine nodded in understanding then changed the subject by asking him to buy her a drink. CEO Jung agreed and called the bartender to order Celine's drink. A few minutes later, her drink was ready. Unexpectedly, the same time her drink arrived, one of Parker's friends showed up and took a seat at the bar next to Parker.

"Hey man, you've been sitting here for about an hour now. I thought you'd be with Sara," the older male commented. You could clearly see how upset Parker was at the mention of Sara's name.

"Sara is with her family in Jeju," he sighed before taking a sip of his drink. It made Celine feel even more bad seeing her boss like this. Even though she really liked him, it was time for her to do the right thing.

"Parker-ssi- I mean, CEO Jung. What if I told you that I can get your girlfriend here?" Celine said.

Parker looked at Celine, confusion written all over his face. With that said, the two men watched the pretty girl walk away.

"Who was she?" Simon asked as his eyes followed Celine.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile with Jinah... 

Getting closer to the concert venue, all she had to do was cross at the next intersection. Her phone started ringing and she saw that it was Jayden calling.

"Hello?" Jinah answered.

"Hey! Where are you? The doors are starting to open and the line has gotten a lot longer." Jayden updated her on what was going on at the concert.

"Oh yeah! I'm almost here, I just have to cross-

Jinah was interrupted by a woman screaming for help. The distressed woman was carrying her crying child.

"I'm sorry, Jayden. I'll call you back." Jinah quickly hung up and ran to the woman.

"What's wrong?" Jinah asked as she stared down at the crying child in concern.

"I need to get to the hospital fast! My baby is sick," the woman cried out. 

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Jinah told the woman. She quickly called a taxi over and told the driver to go to the nearest hospital.  
____________________________________________________________  
At Sara's apartment... 

Sara was in the living room, eating her ramen while watching her favorite variety show. She wore sweats since she didn't make plans with Parker. She missed him a lot and wondered if he missed her too. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she was suprised to see this person.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You're coming with me," Celine commanded as she rushed Sara into her bedroom.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Sara asked as she frantically looked in her closet, trying to find what to wear. Celine sat on her bed waiting for her to finish so she could quickly do her make up.

"Just put on something nice! Hurry up so I can do your make up," Celine said. 

In a few minutes Sara stepped out of her closet wearing a nice dress. Next, Celine quickly did her hair and make up. Soon enough, Sara was ready to go and they both got into Celine's car heading to the launch party.

On the ride there, it was kind of awkward but Sara broke the awkwardness between them when she started to apologizing to Celine about what happened that day in the head nurse's office.

"So...how do you like being a model?" Sara asked, trying to act casual.

"It's pretty good so far. I'm still getting use to being in the company," Celine replied as her eyes were still focusing on the road. Sara nodded her head in understanding while trying to think of other topics to talk about.

"Look, Sara, there's something I need to tell you," Celine deeply sighed when they stopped at a red light.

"Okay, what is it about?" Sara questioned, feeling anxious about what Celine will say.

"The truth is...I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you back in high school and now..." Celine apologized, trying her best to look Sara in the eye. Sara was confused as she did not understand what was going on.

"Unnie...you don't have to apologize, that was a longtime ago," Sara replied, trying to hold back tears so it didn't ruin her make up. The light turned green, Celine started driving again. 

"Seriously, I'm really sorry. I realized that the choices I made really hurt the people around me..."

"When did you realize it?" Sara, who was sitting in the passenger seat, had a tissue in her hand dabbing away the tears in her eyes. 

"I realize it when I lied to Parker about how you couldn't come to his launch party tonight... I lied saying you were in Jeju vacationing with your family," Celine confessed.

"I-I don't understand...why would you do that? Perhaps you said that to Parker because you have feelings for him?" Sara replied. A few minutes later, they arrived at the club.

"Yeah...I fell for him ever since he showed up at my apartment to pick you up," Celine hesitated before continuing, "And so my bad habit started to come back when I got really drunk during girl's night with Jinah and Miya. I was really jealous of you and everyone having someone by their side." 

"It must've been hard for you to tell me everything. I'm really grateful that you did...thank you and I forgive you, Unnie," Sara said as she smiled while wiping away her tears with her thumbs. Celine was shocked at Sara's reaction to the situation because she thought Sara would be really mad and curse her out.

"You know, back then, I tried to be friends with you but you kept pushing me away..." Sara noted. Celine nodded as she was crying as well remembering those times.

"I remember and I'm sorry...I wish we could start over..." Celine confessed before the two of them hugged. 

Sara patted Celine's back then said, "The past is in the past. We can start being "real" friends now."

"I would like that." Celine smiled after wiping away her tears away. After the two made up, they quickly fixed their make up before heading inside the club.  
____________________________________________________________  
Jinah and the woman had finally arrived at the closest hospital. It was Hongdae Clinic. After the woman went inside the hospital, Jinah followed after paying the cab fare.

Moments later, Jinah was siting at the waiting room praying that the kid would be alright. While waiting, Jinah had forgotten all about going to the concert due to helping the woman. 

She found the situation to be scary and the adrenaline and worry caused her to recall something from her past. She had a flashback of when she woke up in the hospital and finally remembered how she ended up there.

< Flashback >  
"I wish I could know what's going on," the guy said. His voice sounded so familiar like she had heard it before. The guy continued to watch his girlfriend drink her soju while he pushed back strands of her hair out of her face. 

"I won't pressure you to tell me, but whatever or whom it is that made my Jinah cry...We can get through it together," the guy said as he started to wipe away his girlfriend's tears with his thumbs.

Jinah gave him a sad smile then sighed and went back to drinking her last shot of soju.  
"What if I can't be by your side forever? This always worries me..." Jinah confessed as tears once again came falling down.

A sad look came upon Jayden's face seeing Jinah act like this. He tried thinking of what to say to comfort her. "You don't need to think about that because that will never happen," Jayden confidently replied.

Jinah put down the glass and looked at Jayden with a confused look. "How can you say that so confidently?" Jinah asked. Jayden chuckled for a moment.

"I can say it because it's our love I'm confident in," Jayden smiled then he took his wallet out to pay for Jinah's drinks. Next he took Jinah's hand guiding her out of the bar.

After they finished drinking, the two headed back to the car. In that very same night, on their way home, they passed a few clubs. Unaware of their surroundings, something unexpected happened to the pair. A drunk driver was speeding and ran the red light as Jayden saw the light change to green. Trying to avoid the oncoming car, Jayden tried to make a turn.

"Jayden-ah! Watch out!" Jinah screamed as she tightly squeezed his hand. However, they couldn't avoid the drunk driver's car and they ended up colliding.

After that, all was black.  
<End of flash back>

Finally, the woman and her child came out with Dr. Daniel Lee. They were exchanging their thank you's and goodbyes. Then, the woman thanked Jinah for helping her and told her that it was only food poisoning before they went home. Jinah was happy to hear that it wasn't too serious and that it was only food poisoning.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to Jinah.

"Oh! I was helping the woman earlier on my way to the concert," Jinah replied. Daniel nodded his head in understanding, he then patted her on the head, telling her good job. When he did that gesture, her heart started to race again.

"Come on, you look tired. Let's get you home," Daniel said when he stood up. Jinah smiled and nodded.

"Is it really ok for you leave the hospital?" Jinah asked while they were walking to the parking lot.

"Yeah, my shift was done anyway..." Daniel assured Jinah.


	41. Chapter Fourty- One Last Chapter!!!

At the launch party... 

Celine and Sara made their way through the crowd to get to the bar where Parker was.

"Hey, CEO Jung! Don't drink that last shot and turn around," Parker heard Celine's voice say.

As he turned around to see the owner 's voice, his eyes widened upon seeing his girlfriend in a pretty dress smiling at him.

"Hi! And congrats on the new clothing line, babe," Sara sweetly greeted her boyfriend. Parker was in disbelief thinking that he had gotten so drunk, he was seeing things. Celine then took both of their hands and put them together.

"I was wrong to try to break you guys up just because I liked CEO Jung and wanted him. Also, I'm sorry for lying...I hope that I can still keep this job," Celine said apologetically.

The two just smiled at each other then accepted the apology and headed out to dance on the dance floor.

Now left alone by the bar, Celine was sitting and watching everyone else dance.

"I saw what you did for my friend...you did good," the man from earlier came back. Celine was startled a bit hearing his voice.

"You're the man talking to Parker earlier. Who are you?" Celine asked.

The man chuckled a bit before answering her, "I'm a friend of Parker. My name is Simon. Simon Dominic." The mystery man flashed a smile at Celine.

"Okay in that case...I'm Celine, Celine Cho," she responded. 

"I figured out that you were one of Mad Dope's newest models. So as reward for your good deed, I'll buy you a drink," Simon smoothly said, making her laugh.

"Deal!" Celine shook his hand and he added that afterwards, she will dance with him.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile at the Lee Hyori concert... 

The doors have already opened and everyone's tickets were being checked. As Jayden had the tickets in hand ready to be checked, he heard a familiar voice behind him cry out in despair.

"I can't believe I left the ticket at home!" Bora yelled as she checked in her bag once more.

Jayden then took out his phone to check if Jinah had called back. Unfortunately, he didn't hear his phone ring because of how loud it was. He saw that he had a voicemail so he quickly listened to it. After listening to the message, he didn't feel like staying for the concert. However, just as he was about to leave, he saw the girl that worked for his mother's salon.

"Hey! It's you again!" Jayden said. Bora looked up to see who was talking to her.

"Me? Oh, I guess we meet again," the blonde girl said, fixing her hair. Next, they each talked about how they ended up at the Lee Hyori concert alone.

"Wow! I guess we both had a rough day today," Jayden commented. Soon enough, it was Jayden's turn to get the tickets checked. He decided to give Bora the other ticket.

"Are you sure? Isn't your girlfriend coming?" Bora asked. 

Jayden smiled and replied, "Ah...she couldn't make it because something came up. But it's better not to waste the tickets so let's go together since you forgot yours."

When the tickets were checked, they headed to the seats to enjoy the concert together.  
____________________________________________________________  
Sunday morning... 

Jinah woke up then checked her phone.  She saw that there was a message and it was from Daniel.  He texted her asking if she wanted to go out. After reading the message, she replied: okay. Later on, Jinah started to ready herself before going over to Daniel's apartment.   
____________________________________________________________  
Checking in with Celine....

She decided to confront her parents about being a model. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make but ever since she met Simon at the club last night, they had gotten to know each other and something sparked. She never felt happier. He even came with her for support.

"Go on Cel, ring the doorbell," Simon said trying to encourage her. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

*Ding dong*

It had been a long time since she had visited her parents, even though she moved out. Last time she spoke to them, she was twenty and still living there.  
   
"I don't think they're home, let's come back another time," Celine told Simon as she felt uneasy and uncomftable seeing her parents.

"Cel, don't worry, you don't have to do this on your own. I'm here and we can meet them together," Simon said as he took her in his arms to comfort her. In a few minutes, the door was opened by Celine's mother and she looked suprised to see Celine.  
____________________________________________________________  
Now back to Jinah and Daniel...

They had decided to go to an amusement park because it looked like a nice day to go to one. Moments later, they already went on a few rides. As they walked around the park looking for other rides to go on, they ended up playing a game at one of the booths instead.

"Aw, that Minnie Mouse tsum tsum doll is so cute!" Jinah commented, looking at the prizes.

"I'm going to win you one," Daniel confidently said as he walked up to the booth. 

Next, the worker explained the game to Daniel that he had to make three baskets to win.  In the end, he made all three baskets and won Jinah the prize she wanted. Jinah was grateful to Daniel for the prize and so she decided to play to win him something too. She too made all three baskets and chose a prize for him. She won him a Mickey Mouse tsum tsum to go with the Minnie Mouse one he won her.

"Now they are a couple!" Jinah said looking at both of their prizes. Daniel laughed at Jinah's cute comment. Then they went to find a good spot to see the parade.  
____________________________________________________________  
Now with Jayden Han and Yoon Bora...

They got to know each other more after the concert. Both found out that they had similar likes. After Jayden admitted his heartbreak and the truth about what happened with Jinah, Bora comforted him and stayed with him until he felt better. After that night, Jayden began seeing Bora in a different light. The day after, Jayden mustered up the courage to ask Bora on a date. 

Jayden's mom found out about this the next day at the salon because Bora had told the ajummas about the concert. Overjoyed by the news, Jayden's mom offered to do Bora's hair for their first date.  
____________________________________________________________  
With Simon and Celine...

To Celine's surprise, her meeting with her parents went better than she expected. They apologized to her for not supporting her dreams in modeling and promised that things would be different as long as she came to visit more often. Her parents were nice to Simon and even approved of him if they wanted to start dating. Although they weren't exactly up to that point, since they just met last night, they both could not deny the feelings that were growing between them.  
____________________________________________________________  
Update with the other couples...

Sara and Parker ended up becoming much closer after the incident with Celine at the Mad Dope launch party. They promised that no matter what other obstacles came their way, they would face them on together.

Although there were no serious issues with Miya and Hyoseob, they were still, very much, in love with one another. They were just happy that their friends had finally found their significant others as well.  
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back to Jinah and Daniel....

After watching the parade, they went to eat snacks and take a little rest. 

"How do you feel about today?" Daniel asked before taking another bite of his ice-cream.

"I'm having so much fun! Thanks for bringing me here," Jinah replied. Then, the conversation got a little serious when the two started talking about the arranged marriage.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about it..." Jinah started to say. Daniel nodded and waited for her to continue. "I feel like you were always by my side, even when we were kids.  You've done a lot for me since the accident and me losing my memory," Jinah said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Daniel smiled and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"So, is it ok for me to stay by your side?" Daniel asked. Jinah turned to face him as she smiled and nodded.

"I want to stay forever by your side. No, I want to marry you Daniel," Jinah musterd up all her courage and told him how she really felt. Daniel became happy that Jinah had accepted him.  
____________________________________________________________

One year later, everyone made it to Jinah and Daniel's wedding except for Jayden. 

Although he heard about it from the gossip at his mom's salon. He was picking up his girlfriend, Bora, from work so that they could celebrate his new job. After he quit working at Seoul hospital, he decided to pursue his dream of being a photographer. 

"Do you, Daniel Lee, take Jinah Park to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The MC of the ceremony asked.

"I do," Daniel replied as he looked at his beautiful bride in her eyes. 

Then the MC went on to ask Jinah the same question, "And do you, Jinah Park, take Daniel Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do," Jinah said looking directly at Daniel's handsome face.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife! Daniel, you may now kiss the bride!" the MC said as the ceremony was coming to an end.

Everyone was cheering and clapping as the newlywedded couple walked up the aisle. A couple days after their honeymoon, both Jinah and her husband, Daniel, now inherited Jinah's family hospital. Daniel then became the head doctor of the hospital while Jinah became the head nurse.  
                             
                                                   ~~THE END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. And next Monday I will post a special chapter so stay tuned for that.


	42. Chapter Fourty- Two - Alternate Ending

Would you go out with me Jinah? I wanted to ask you that for awhile now,“ Daniel said, sounding sincere.

Jinah was speechless and couldn’t utter a word. Daniel then let go of her hand waiting to hear her reply.

In Jinah’s mind, she felt that it was wrong to go out with two guys because she didn’t want to hurt them. However, her heart was saying: go out with him.

"Daniel, I don’t know about this…” Jinah hesitated. Daniel came closer, making her look up at him. Her heart was beating faster than before.

“Just give me one day to show you that we’re meant to be. If you really don’t feel the same way that I do, then we can just go back to being friends and cancel the arranged marriage,” Daniel said, trying to convince Jinah.

Jinah sat down on the sofa to carefully think it through. As she was thinking, in the corner of her eye, she saw the scrapbook sticking out of the bookshelf. Jinah then walked toward the bookshelf to get it. With the book in hand. Jinah sat back down and started to look through it. Daniel then took a seat next to her, curious about the book. At each page that Jinah turned to, she remembered all the unknown texts that Jayden had given her when she had lost her memory. Her eyes began to tear up.

"He looks familiar...wait! I remember now, he was one of the patients I helped from that accident," Daniel noted as soon as he saw the photo of a smiling Jayden. From outside, there was an ambulance with its loud sirens ringing as it was passing by. This reminded Jinah of the accident she and Jayden was in months ago.

"Daniel, I'm going to be completely honest with you..." Jinah started to say as she closed the album, putting it on the table, and Daniel nodded his head.

"After losing my memory, I couldn't remember a thing... but during that time, there was someone I just couldn't seem to forget because he kept appearing in my dreams." Jinah gave an apologetic look to the disappointed Daniel.

"I understand. I just wish back then I didn't move away 'cause then I would've been the one by your side," Daniel deeply sighed as he got up to leave to the apartment. Before he left, he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Just know that I'm always here if you need me," Daniel said as he could feel his heart breaking slowly. Jinah nodded her head as tears slowly fell from her eyes as she watched her childhood friend leave.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," Jinah whispered to herself as she stood by the door, crying.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Hours later, nighttime approached. Getting closer to the concert venue, all Jinah had to do was cross at the next intersection. Her phone started ringing and she saw that it was Jayden calling.  
“Hello?” Jinah answered.

“Hey! Where are you? The doors are starting to open and the line has gotten a lot longer.” Jayden updated her on what was going on at the concert.

"I'm almost there! Just wait a little more, like five minutes?" Jinah replied as she tried to walk a little faster.

Five minutes later, Jinah finally arrived at the concert venue. Next, she searched for her boyfriend on the line. Jayden wasn't kidding when he said the line was long.

"I'm here but I can't find you!" Jinah pouted. Jayden then told her to stay where she was.

A few more minutes passed and the doors had officially opened. The crowd of people started going into the venue so Jinah waited for Jayden as she was told. In a matter of time, Jayden found her sitting at one of the benches. Next, the two went inside the venue to enjoy the concert together.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
An hour or two after the Lee Hyori concert ended, the couple was at a nearby coffee shop chilling before going home.

"I had so much fun at the concert, thank you," Jinah smiled before sipping on her mocha ice latte.

"You're welcome! I'm glad that you did," Jayden happily replied.

It became awkward for a moment. Jinah broke the silence when she sneezed.

"ACHOO!" Jinah sneezed into her sleeve.

"Bless you! Are you catching a cold?" Jayden asked as he handed Jinah a tissue.

"Thank you, I'm fine. I know I should've dressed a little warmer, but I wanted to dress prettily for the concert," Jinah answered honestly.

Jayden nodded in understanding before taking off his jacket. He then put it on Jinah's lap to keep her warm.

"I'm okay, you don't have to!" Jinah said, taken aback by Jayden's action, as her face became red from embarrassment.

Jayden assured her that he would be fine since he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. As he mentioned his shirt, Jinah noticed that the sleeves were rolled up, showing a red mark. Looking closer, she saw on his right wrist there was a scar that he had gotten from the accident.

"Um...can I ask how you got that scar? It looks painful," Jinah cautiously asked.

"Oh this? I got it a longtime ago from an accident I was in," Jayden responded by laughing as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That scar looks like it was because of me," Jinah whispered to herself while still looking at his wrist.

Soon as he was finished with his drink, he asked Jinah if she was ready go since it was getting late. A few minutes later, they made their way to her apartment.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Standing in front of Jinah's apartment, the couple was ready to say their goodbyes.

"Well...I guess you should go in and get some rest," Jayden said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Jinah politely bowed before giving back his jacket. She smiled then waved goodbye as she thanked him once again for a great time. This made Jayden blush a little.

After they both said goodnight, Jayden started to take his leave. When Jinah unlocked her door, she watched Jayden in the distance walk to the direction of the elevators. Just as she was about to head in, she then realized what she really needed to say to him. So she quickly ran down the hall towards the elevators hoping to catch him. Just in time, as the doors opened and couple of people got off before Jayden could get in the elevator, Jinah, who was out of breath, gave him a back hug.

"I...missed you. No, I miss the way we were. I want to be able to add more memories to our scrapbook," Jinah said, panting as she managed to smile.

Jayden stood still. Jinah slowly loosened her grip and took a step back so he could turn around to face her.

"Our scrapbook? You still have it?" Jayden asked as his voice trembled. He then turned around to face her.

Jinah nodded her head in reply while trying to hold back tears that were starting to overwhelm her.

"It's been in my bookshelf for awhile. Just recently I looked through it and all of the memories came flowing back to me," Jinah informed him. Upon hearing that, a smile appeared on Jayden's face as he pulled Jinah into an embrace.

"Thank you for remembering us. Ever since that day, when you were acting strange at the cat cafe, I thought it was the effects from the accident," Jayden noted as he stroked Jinah's hair.

Once Jayden released Jinah from his embrace, the two started heading down to his car. Moments later, when Jayden reached his car, it was really time to say goodbye.

"Drive carefully and text me when you get home safe, ok?" Jinah said through the driver side's open window. Jayden then scooted over to the window cutely puckering his lips.

"Can I get a kiss before I go? And also, I will clear the misunderstanding with my mom, so you have to don't worry." Jinah blushed and nodded her head in understanding. She then fulfilled Jayden's request for a kiss before watching him drive off.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
The next day...

Daniel had just come home from working out at the gym. After showering and getting dressed, he decided to get a haircut since his hair grew really fast. In about an hour or so, every barbershop he went to was closed for the day and the place he usually went to had been relocated to another town.

After driving around, he finally saw a hair shop which was called Mrs. Han's Hair Salon. When Daniel had parked his car, he went to see if it was open. He thought that he might not get his haircut as he saw the "closed" sign. However, it was just his luck as he was going to back to his car to head home, he saw a young, blonde, stylish girl open the shop. Daniel decided to go in then.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Daniel called out as he walked in the salon.

Meanwhile, in the back of the salon, Bora was there because she had left something at work. She was then startled by a man's voice calling out.

"Sorry, we don't open for at least another hour," Bora said as she went to the front desk of the salon.

"Oh, my bad. I thought it was open since every where else is closed." Daniel said, looking disappointed.

Bora felt bad for him and changed her mind by saying that she would help him. Besides, he was really good looking.  
____________________________________________________________________  
A few weeks after getting his haircut, Daniel started to take an interest in Bora. He then decided to ask her out. Bora happily accepted and from then on, they got to know more about each other.

With Jayden and Jinah, they invited both of their respective parents for lunch to clear up all the misunderstandings. In the end, everything went smoothly and both parents, especially their mothers, were relieved and apologized to each other.

"I'm glad that we were able to put all of this behind us. And now, I want to ask something important to the love of my life..." Jayden smiled as he stood up from the table to get down on one knee.

Jinah looked suprised at what was about to happen. Her hands were covering her cheeks because they turned red from embarrassment.

"Jinah, I know very well that we are both from two different worlds. However, that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you for the rest of my life." Jayden stated as he took Jinah's right hand in his grasp.

"J-Jayden, I don't understand?" Jinah, confused, was still trying to process everything.

Jayden chuckled and kissed her hand. Next, he took out a small box with a cute pink bow on top from his jacket pocket.

"Jinah Park, will you please marry me?" Jayden asked, sounding sincere and heartfelt as he revealed the pretty engagement ring to her.

Jinah was speechless as she looked around, seeing everyone's reaction. Their eyes seemed to encourage her to say yes. Jinah took a sip of water to clear her throat before giving her answer.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Jinah happily agreed. The whole restaurant was clapping for the happy couple as they shared a sweet kiss.

___ A year later___

Jinah and Jayden were happily married. Jinah did inherit her family's hospital as the head nurse. For Jayden, he pursued his dream job of being a photographer. Daniel became head doctor, to help out Jinah, and their friendship remained the same as when they were kids.

 

~~~~~ THE END~~~~~


End file.
